


The Outsider

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Wolf!AU, tribal!au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Он был призом в игре. Не более, чем игрушка. После того, как вся его стая была истреблена, Бекхен был вынужден жить с убийцей своей семьи. Пока однажды он не устал. В конце концов, ведь он просто аутсайдер.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Outsider](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364836) by leaderkyuzizi. 



Стаи формируются группами оборотней, которые разделяют общие идеи и убеждения. Все стаи стремятся к миру и спокойствию, но не все следуют правилам. Некоторые стаи дикие, самовлюбленные, жестокие. Они убивают волков, что слабее их. И все бы ничего, но некоторые стаи убивают и омег. Если быть более точным — беременных омег. Какой бы ни была стая, святой закон гласит, что никто никогда не должен касаться беременной омеги. Щенки священны и никогда не должны познать боль.

Как ни странно омеги, или вернее омеги-мужчины, могли родить только в обличии волка; если же они решались остаться людьми, то испытывали адскую боль и умирали во время родов, так как нет совершенно никакого способа, которым мужчина смог бы родить. Плюс ко всему, омеги могут выделять молоко, поэтому им не нужно волноваться, чем накормить своих детенышей. Щенки рождаются людьми и позже учатся у своих отцов, как превратиться в естественную, волчью форму. Многим волкам нравится оставаться людьми, но, когда вблизи видится опасность или настает время охоты, волки в любом случае принимают свое истинное обличие. В отличие от всеобщего мнения, стаи оборотней были цивилизованными: они предпочитают приготовленную, вкусную еду, а никак не сырое мясо; любят жить в просторных и уютных хижинах.

Что касается Бекхена, вся его жизнь состояла из восхваления окружающими его красоты. Он был воспитан покорным и почтительным. Всё свое детство омега почти никогда не выходил играть на улицу. Его мать всегда напоминала ему, что на его теле не должно быть отметин или синяков — что он должен быть безупречным. Сквозь толстые стены мальчик наблюдал, как его собратья росли, становились сильными и храбрыми. Они помогали стае любыми возможными способами, в то время как он просто был в своей хижине, стоящей на окраине поселения.

Он всегда знал, что ждет его в будущем. Было слишком очевидно — мать и отец пообещали его, подобно подношению, главному альфе племени. Пожалуй, единственное, что омега никак не мог понять, так это, почему его родители сделали это, когда прекрасно знали, что пара главного альфы никогда долго не жила и даже не доживала до момента, когда у них появятся щенки? Глава быстро уставал от них и вскоре публично убивал. Омега предполагал, что он не исключение и так же будет жить лишь в течение первых нескольких месяцев, пока альфа от него не устанет.

Когда настал день их объединения, на церемонии присутствовали все члены стаи. Альфа был стар. Не будет такого, что Бекхен когда-нибудь скажет, что он красив. На его лице было бесконечное множество шрамов от прошлых поединков, а сам он выглядел старым, слишком старым, чтобы жениться на семнадцатилетнем. С тяжелым сердцем молодой парень старался изо всех сил изображать, будто он был счастлив. Ведь для него это была большая честь. Еда на банкете была восхитительна, но совершенно не лезла в горло Бекхена. Он был обеспокоен.

До этого его мать говорила с ним, заверяя, что так будет лучше для него самого. Если бы они, возможно, отклонили такое предложение, то они, вся его семья, давно бы были мертвы. В ответ омега лишь покорно кивнул и обнял свою мать. Как только торжество завершилось, главный альфа принял волчье обличие и взвыл, давая сигнал всей стае оставить их в покое. Бекхен также преобразовался в бледно-шоколадного волка, и последовал за своей парой в свою новую хижину. Как только они оказались внутри, он преобразовал обратно — так желал его альфа.

Он был жесток и груб. Он не придал значения, что Бекхен был просто мальчиком, и это была его первая сцепка. Он рассматривал омегу, как обычную, подаренную вещь. Он глубоко кусал кожу и до синяков бил бедного мальчика. И, как только вожак закончил, он просто отодвинул парня от себя и проигнорировал, когда тот начал хныкать и кричать от чуждой, ноющей боли.

_______________________

Так или иначе Бекхену повезло. В рамках первого ритуала спаривания он смог зачать щенка для альфы. По этой причине альфа проявлял дополнительную заботу о своей паре (Намного большую, чем с прежними парами). Всё-таки когда-нибудь, но вожак нуждался в преемнике. Он был стар и понимал это, но все его прошлые пары никогда не могли зачать так быстро. Он знал, что сделал хороший выбор, когда приметил этого изящного мальчика.

Его пара еще не округлилась, но то, что парень зачал, было фактом. Целитель племени указал, что мальчик носит щенка лишь несколько недель, и из-за этого вожак делал для своей пары все, чтобы она родила безопасно. Альфа знал, что относился к паре не шибко-то хорошо и часто бывал слишком груб, особенно когда они сцеплялись, но ведь он имел на это право. Он был главным альфой племени, и у него были полномочия относиться к мальчику так, как он хотел. Даже когда хрупкое дитя плакало и возражало, он совершенно об этом не заботился. Омега должен знать, что ему не позволено возражать своему альфе.

Целитель стаи тщательно втер немного вязкой, амловой мази в разбитую губу Бекхена. Все побои, что терпел мальчик, всегда приходились на лицо. Альфа не был глуп, чтобы причинять боль своему щенку. Иногда Бекхен желал, чтобы щенок не выжил. Это не нормально — желать такое своей собственной крови и плоти, но он не любил своего щенка. Он видел в нем бремя.

— Малец, ты должен прекратить бороться с альфой. Такими темпами он скоро окончательно сорвется, что вы оба, и щенок, и ты, умрете.

Бекхен только кивнул.

— Легко сказать. Он слишком быстро становится сердитым.

— Ну, попытайся не сердить его. На сей раз он отнесется к тебе ласково, если ты прекратишь противиться его власти.

— Власти? Он тиран. Все мы знаем, что я не его настоящая пара. Он не следует старым традициям. Если бы я был его парой, то он бы так не относился ко мне. Я хочу свою настоящую пару, того, кто заставит меня чувствовать бабочек в животе, того, кто будет лелеять и любить меня. А не этого, совершенно незнакомого человека, который только того и хочет, чтобы я занялся с ним сексом. Я не вещь.

— С таким отношением ты долго не протянешь, дорогуша. Он был нашим главой в течение сорока лет. У него альфа-титул, он знает, что лучше для всех нас, включая и тебя. Никто больше не следует старой книге. Если альфе, или более низкому разряду, ты нравишься, то он может просто взять тебя. Именно так теперь всё работает.

Ушибы исчезают через несколько дней, и Бекхен снова выглядит совершенно нормальным и здоровым. Парень был беременным уже второй месяц, и ему, наконец, позволили выходить из хижины. Для начала он навестил своих родителей, которые многократно начали приносить извинения за то, что не были достаточно сильны, чтобы защитить своего сына. Его семья обедала, когда Бекхен услышал громкие крики и вой. Отец семейства насторожился и вышел проверить, но когда вернулся, выглядел слишком испуганно.

— Не выходите, оставайтесь внутри.

Именно это и сделали мать Бекхена и он сам. Они скрылись под столом и молились, чтобы все было в порядке. Мучительные крики и мольбы о помощи были раздирающе громкими, но вскоре притихли и начали совсем исчезать. Единственное, что они смогли услышать, были голоса волков их стаи, позорно просящих сохранить им жизнь.

Его мать вывели первой. Они схватили её за волосы и вытащили из хижины. В следующую минуту безэмоциональный чужак схватил его за руку и сделал то же самое. Как только они вышли, Бекхен увидел всех своих собратьев, недвижно лежащих на земле мертвыми, и омег, рыдающих над телами своих пар.

Когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на свою хижину, он учуял, что его альфа все еще жив, но значительно пострадал.

— Кай, эта сука беременный, — посмотрев на человека, который вывел его, он смутился. Тот выглядел слишком молодо и красиво, чтобы убивать людей.

— Ну, убей его. Мы не хотим, чтобы хоть кто-то из этой стаи выжил. Они сделали достаточно, чтобы быть убитыми, — Бекхен закрыл глаза, надеясь, что это поможет ему. В тот момент, когда молодой, белокурый парень решит убить его, это не причинит ему так много боли.

— Подождите, вы что, серьезно, парни. Может стоит поговорить об этом с главой? — Бекхен слышал, как кто-то сказал эти слова, но его глаза все еще были закрыты, и он не мог увидеть говорящего.

— Прекрасно, — сказал один из них и резко толкнул Бекхена к группе других омег, лежащих на земле.

Некоторое время назад Бекхен уже чувствовал резкую боль, но тогда лишь проигнорировал её. Были вещи, о которых он волновался намного больше, но вот теперь, упав на песчаную землю, не обращать на неё внимания не хватило сил.

Его крики и стоны мгновенно заставили всех повернуться в его сторону, включая и его пару-альфу. Омега метался в агонии, испытывая огромное количество зверской боли. Его руки сжали область около пупка, надеясь, что боль исчезнет, но она лишь предательски нарастала с бешеной силой. От сильной боли он не мог заставить себя остановиться кричать и протяжно выть.

— Закрой рот! — крикнул кто-то.

— Вы все жестоки. Вы заставили пару нашего главного альфы страдать. Он может потерять нашего будущего лидера. Наши Боги выше, они все наблюдают, и вы будете наказаны за это, — сказал кто-то из племени Бекхена, но внимание бледнеющей омеги было лишь на адской боли, которую он чувствовал, поэтому распознать голоса не смог.

— Вы должны позволить ему превратиться. Если он это не сделает, то умрет, — сказал тот же самый человек.

— То есть он — пара вашего вожака? .. Мужик, ты больной? Тебе на вид больше пятидесяти, и ты засадил маленькому мальчику!

Бекхен терял все силы, но, когда кто-то похлопал его по лицу, его глаза снова приоткрылись.

— Преобразуйся, но если сделаешь что-то глупое, я прикончу тебя.

Как и было сказано, Бекхен медленно и мучительно преобразовался в коричневого волчонка, а крики и вопли были заменены хныканьем и завыванием. В то время как Бекхен терялся в адской боли, ни одна живая душа не замечала темно-шоколадного волка, смотрящего на эту картину с расстояния. Волк был рад, что мальчик избавлялся от этой крысы. Если бы не небеса, он бы сам сделал так, чтобы этот щенок был мертв.

Он был счастлив, но в то же время в груди было что-то еще, кроме удовлетворения и удовольствия. Это была боль. Он страдал от боли, и не понимал почему. Светло-коричневый волк поскуливал на земле, с каждым разом всё тише и тише.

Незнакомец решил известить о своем присутствии. Его товарищи по стае лишь покорно склонили головы, видя, как альфа шел к светло-коричневому волку, лежащему в луже крови. Казалось, мальчик действительно избавился от той крысы. Обессиленный Бекхен повернулся к, судя по реакции воинов, главе чужой стаи и неприязненно рыкнул прежде, чем окончательно потерять сознание.

— Ну, привет, рад увидеть тебя снова. Сожалею о твоей потере, но та крыса должна была умереть. Я удостоверюсь, чтобы все твои потомки были убиты.

— Что я должен тебе сделать, чтобы ты оставил мою стаю и позволил излечить мою пару? Борись как мужчина, парень!

— Не заставляй меня смеяться. Ты знаешь о своих преступлениях. Вы убили множество невинных людей, по численности больше, чем вся твоя стая, включая моего отца. Я отниму твой трон, убью твоих людей и заберу твою пару, — величественно, с ядом в голосе сказал чужак. Он возвратился в облик волка и в момент, скользнув вперед, разорвал голову старого альфы.

Темно-коричневый оборотень взвыл и дал приказ убить каждого, каждого из этой стаи, кроме маленького мальчика. Как только его братья закончили, он забросил окровавленного волчонка себе за шею и в миг сорвался к своей территории.

— Чанель, кто это? — спросил низкий парень, когда Чанель вернулся к своей стае, в свои земли.

— Мой раб, Кенсу. Приз от сегодняшней игры, — сказал он, неся волка в свою хижину.

— Было бы легче, если бы ты был волком, Чанель. В обличии человека мальчик легче, а когда он превращен, то весит больше.

— Я знаю, Кенсу, но я не хочу обострять свой нюх. Он слишком сильно пахнет врагом.

— Это кровь? Почему он истекает кровью?! — Кенсу немедленно встал на колени у кровати, проверяя наличие ран на теле незнакомца.

— Он просто избавился от еще одного выродка той стаи. Я не позволил бы ему войти на нашу территорию с той крысой внутри.

— Он был беременным? Тогда его нужно к Исину! Он может умереть, Чанель. Боже, вы альфы чертовски глупы. Я займусь этим, ему срочно нужен лекарь, — в миг Кенсу преобразовался и сорвался с места, в считанные секунды добираясь до хижины Исина и Сухо.

Молодой волк обнюхал воздух и понял, что сейчас не вовремя прервёт личное время пары, но делать нечего, они срочно нуждаются в лекаре. Кенсу взвыл и услышал хныканье, прежде чем наружу вышел голый Сухо, все еще глухо дыша и не понимая, что происходит.

— Что?! Ты не видишь, мы заняты?! — Кенсу быстро возвратился в человеческий вид и серьезно посмотрел на товарища.

— Исин срочно нужен главе, — единственное, что сказал парень и поспешно превратился, покидая хижину.

Чанель все еще обдумывал, правильно ли он сделал. Должен ли он убить мальчика или позволить ему сохранить жизнь? Если мальчик действительно очистит себя и будет предан, то мог бы стать частью стаи.

Исин вошел в хижину и без лишних слов начал выполнять свою работу. Прежде всего он нажал на живот волка, и из бессознательного тела вышло еще больше крови. Он делал так, пока красная жидкость и багровые ошмётки крови не прекратили обильно вытекать. Целитель бережно открыл пасть волка и влил зеленоватую жидкость.

— Ну, теперь он, кажется, в порядке. Сейчас я не смогу сказать, навредит ли ему выкидыш в будущем, когда он попробует снова завести щенка, но, думаю, последствия будут. Скорее всего, он больше никогда не сможет родить. Но он так прекрасен… В любом случае, парень будет спать в течение нескольких дней.

И Бекхен спал, спал в течение четырех дней. Все это время Чанель думал, что парень умер, но когда, прижимая к груди волка ухо, слышал слабое сердцебиение и успокаивался. Альфа честно не знал, почему был так внимателен к этому мальчику. Ради Бога, он был парой его врага. Этот мальчишка был жестоко испорчен, но альфа все равно надеялся, что омега отличался от других.

Главный альфа так же спал и жил в своей хижине, поэтому за эти четыре дня он заметил, что подсознательно омега преобразовался в человека. Когда молочно-шоколадный волк полностью стал человеком, он был невероятно красив.

Альфа взял одну из своих одежд и подошел к нагому мальчику. Тот был худым и очень молодым. Его живот был плоским, не было ни намека или следа того, что имело место быть несколько дней назад. Он был красив. Не было слов, чтобы описать мальца, его красота бесспорно могла бросить вызов даже омеге Сехуна. Вскоре веки омеги трепетно открылись, и глава надеялся, что не сделал ошибку.

Бекхен был перепуган: ведь у его хижины была черная крыша? Но парень быстро восстановил все воспоминания и резко принял сидячее положение; слишком быстро, из-за чего получая легкое головокружение.

— Ничего не делай, просто ложись, — Бекхен повернулся на голос и увидел действительно красивого молодого человека. Внезапно Бекхен осознал, что альфа выглядел презентабельно и возвышенно, из-за чего сам стал чувствовать себя робко и взволнованно.

— Сколько по времени ты был его парой? — не церемонясь, спросил молодой парень.

— Несколько месяцев, два, если быть точным, — сказал Бекхен, опуская лицо в акт подчинения.

— Это хорошо, был бы с ним больше пяти, я бы тебя убил. И не заботился, полезен ты или нет.

_______________________

«Полезен» было не то слово. Он стал рабом. Бекхен мечтал, что всё это было лишь его очередным ночным кошмаром, но нет. Чанель использовал его для удовлетворения своих сексуальных потребностей. Точно так же, как обычную любовницу.

В это же самое время Чанель ухаживал за различными женщинами и никогда не заморачивался над фактом, что это причиняет боль Бекхену. Бекхен любил альфу, который убил его стаю. Он не понимал эти странные чувства, что испытывал к статному и могучему альфе.

Еще в самом начале Чанель объяснился с Бекхеном. Он рассказал ему правила и устои своей стаи и предложил в ней место, предложил остаться. Тогда же Чанель сделал его своим любовником и начал относиться к нему совершенно по-другому. Он рассматривал его лишь как игрушку, унижал каждый раз, как только для этого появлялся малейший шанс или повод. Вскоре Бекхена выселили из хижины, которую до этого он делил с Чанелем, и засел в самый дальний конец их территории. В хижину, в которой не было никаких приличных условий для жизни, но умелый омега все равно сделал это домишко более-менее пригодным для проживания.

Чанель планировал взять себе в пару молодую женщину, неоскверненную и полную жизни. Он удостоверился, что, в отличие от помехи по имени Бекхен, она была чиста и невинна. И Бекхен знал это, но никогда не позволял себе плакать перед альфой. Его просто использовали, а затем, когда он возвращался в свою хижину, он рыдал навзрыд, пока сон не забирал его разум.

Бекхен долгое время об этом думал. За ним ведь больше не следят. Он может пойти куда угодно, нужно лишь желание. Что, если он убежит? Технически, он не был частью стаи, он был одиноким волком-чужаком. Его стаю истребили. Чанель убил их. Бекхен был больше чем уверен, что никто даже не заметит его уход, а к тому времени, как все же заметят, он уже давно будет в прошлом, что никто никогда и не найдет его.

Таким образом, он сделал это. Омега пошел к реке и проложил себе путь на север. Молодой волк перемещался на длинные расстояния, лишь иногда делая короткие передышки. Все это время Бекхен проверял, что остается близко к реке — так за ним будет более трудно следить, если кто вообще попытается найти его.

Как только прошло несколько дней, Бекхен начал подбираться к цивилизации. Волки под страхом смерти не ходят туда. Они боятся, что там им навредят, поэтому всегда остаются в безопасном для них лесу.

_______________________

Чанель был чем-то обеспокоен. Он не знал о чем, но все равно беспокоился и беспокоился. Альфа счел это за напряжение. Он готовился взять себе пару, которая скоро подарит ему его первого щенка, поэтому, как он думал, это было лишь волнение.

— Ты, — Чанель указал на молодого волка неподалеку от него. — Пойди, приведи мне Бекхена, — волк кивнул и выбежал из хижины к концу территорий.

Прошло достаточно много времени, как Чанель в последний раз видел Бекхена, и он скучал по нему. Пролетело больше, чем две недели, с тех пор как его мальчик был в его руках. Чанель ждал и ждал, пока окончательно не устал от ожидания и не решил сам найти омегу. Когда он вошел в хижину парня, то никого не увидел.

Волк, которого он послал, чтобы найти омегу, вскоре так же вернулся к нему и сразу преобразовался в человека.

— Его нигде нет. Я проверил каждое место в поселении, но не нашел ни следа. Я попытался выследить его, но его аромат был потерян за рекой.

Чанель быстро трансформировался и приложился носом к земле, следуя за тонким ароматом Бекхена. Все верно. Аромат омеги был сильным лишь до реки, но как только след приблизился к воде, как по волшебству, исчез. Чанель сосредоточился. Действительно трудно поймать аромат у проточных вод, и лишь истинные пары могут уловить его. И он уловил. Шлейф запаха был столь легким, что грозился вот-вот испариться. Бекхен пытался скрыть свои следы, что означало лишь одно.

Он убежал.

Чанель был разъярен, он протяжно взвыл, созывая своих приближённых волков. В течение нескольких минут они все были около него. С ними он общался лишь способом, которым могли только оборотни — через мысли.

 _– Бекхен сбежал. Я пойду за ним и верну, чтобы одарить наказанием, которого он заслуживает. Крис, пока я в отлучке, ты — главный. Это не займет много времени. Он слишком глуп и, возможно, уже заблудился._  
  
Крис понимающе кивнул, и главный альфа быстро сорвался на север по реке. Аромат омеги был легкий, слишком легкий, и если вдруг пойдет дождь, то альфа точно потеряет след. Бекхен знал, что делал. Он не был так глуп, как говорил альфа.

_______________________

Бекхен устал. Сейчас он затаился в высокой траве у реки и ждал в течение уже долгого времени. Чего? Девушку. Он хотел украсть её одежду, но эта женщина, казалось, никак не хотела пойти в воду и просто сидела на берегу. Бекхен решил, что должен рискнуть. Он спокойно подкрался ближе и заметил, что девушка спала. Клыками быстро взяв несколько вещей, Бекхен вбежал в чащу леса, впервые за долгое время превращаясь в человека.

Возможно, он будет жить так всегда. По ночам он спал на земле, днем в ближней деревне выполнял мелкую работу, за которую зарабатывал несколько монет. Омега понимал, что к настоящему времени стая уже знала, что он ушел, но Бекхен не хотел возвращаться. Он предпочтет возвращению смерть.

Бекхен терял надежду. Он был в городе в течение нескольких дней, но не было ни намека на хоть какую-нибудь работу. Парень сидел на скамье в парке и тормошил рукой светло-коричневые волосы.

— Что одинокий волк делает в городе? — омега замер, но обернулся. — Не смотри так удивленно, не так уж и трудно опознать. Из-за чего ты убежал? Стая отвергла, нарушил правило или из-за пары? — это говорила девушка. Она была красива. Никакими словами не описать эту молодую женщину. — Знаешь, таких как мы здесь много. Мы можем помочь тебе, — Бекхен был растерян.

— Я не понимаю, кто ты? — девушка засмеялась и приобняла себя за плечи.

— О, детка, помимо вас, волков, в мире еще много всякой нечисти. Я ваш худший враг, — от таких слов Бекхен, не раздумывая ни минуты, встал и ринулся прочь. — Погоди, я не имела в виду твоего худшего врага, просто обобщала неудачно, эй! Я Джессика, и, да постой же ты, я вампир. Знаю, наверное хочешь спросить, почему я на солнце?

Бекхен остановился и лишь робко кивнул, Джессика продолжила.

— Развитая наука и кое-кто еще подарила нам многое. Она дала нам новые возможности для выживания, и прямо сейчас она ищет волка, я подразумеваю, что мы нашли одного, но ты на вид слишком перепуган, чтобы выйти из теней. Мы нуждаемся в тебе. Она никогда не причинит тебе боль. Она любит нас и хочет, чтобы мы были счастливы. Доверься мне.

Поначалу Бекхен скептически относился к этому. Что, если Джессика была просто злой ведьмой и собиралась убить его? Хотя его это не волновало. Она сделала ему выгодное предложение. Таким образом, он кивнул и последовал за Джессикой.

_______________________

Чанель потерял надежду. Бекхен ушел. Он потерял его. Он потерял след после того, как прошел такой ненужный дождь, и теперь было невозможно выследить омегу. Он знал, что Бекхен не был настолько глуп, чтобы пойти в город. Людям там нравится экспериментировать над ними. Он узнал это, однажды поехав в эти каменные джунгли.

Боль в груди увеличилась, заставляя протяжно взвыть. Он потерял Бекхена. С разбитым сердцем альфа ничего не оставалось, как вернуться обратно к своим братьям.

— Ты нашел его? — спросил один из приближенных бет.

— Нет, я не смог, — глава сел рядом с Крисом.

— Ну, думаю, тебе это совсем не понравится, но, когда ты ушел, мы обнюхали его аромат на нескольких деревьях, что растут вниз по течению реки. Он справлял на них свою нужду.

— И что такого особенного в том, что он там срал.

— Нет, кусок придурка, он мочился.

— Насколько я знаю, все мы мочимся.

— Серьезно, я не знаю, как ты выиграл альфа-титул. Ты чертовски тупой. Как ты можешь проверить, беременна ли омега?

Чанель закатил глаза.

— Запах её мочи будет очень сладок. Теперь что? Бросишь мне вызов?! — вспылил Чанель, не замечая слов, что сказал секундой назад, пока мысль Ифаня наконец не дошла до его осознания. — Отведи меня туда!

— Сейчас запах может быть более слабым, всё же дожди шли несколько дней, но полностью отсутствовать он не может.

Когда Чанель наконец обнюхал дерево, на которое мочился Бекхен, он проклял себя. Бекхен ушел не один, он ушел со своим щенком. _Его_ первым щенком.

— Кстати, твоя в-скором-времени-будущая пара чертовски пьяна. И хочет поговорить с тобой, — с усмешкой сказал Крис, прежде чем трусцой убежать к себе в хижину. Иногда Чанель думал, что Крис никогда не найдет свою пару. Он был холоден, груб и зачастую просто жесток. Ситуацию ухудшали и шрамы на лице, так поэтично раскрывающие его сущность. Никто не захочет принадлежать ему.

Чанель направился в хижину своей невесты.

— О, ты вернулся. Где та шлюха? Ты собираешься убить его? Я уверена, что не подписывалась на эту содержанку. Я хочу, чтобы он сдох, исчез, испарился, — Чанель молчал и лишь смотрел на нее.

Она действительно думает, что имеет право прийти сюда и что-то требовать? Он главный альфа. Он никого не слушает, уж тем более её. Со скоростью ветра он схватил её шею и крепко сжал до появления венок на сильной руке. Её жалкие глаза умоляли его остановиться, но Чанель должен преподать ей урок. Никто не имеет права бросить вызов альфе или уж тем более причинить боль его потомкам. Чанель ослабил хватку лишь в момент, когда девушка почти бездыханно упала в обморок.

— Это первый и последний раз, когда я позволил тебе жить. Наше соглашение расторгнуто.

Альфа вернулся в хижину Бекхена и осмотрел условия, в которых жил его омега. Вожак остался там на весь день. Было холодно. Особенно в ночь: он чувствовал, как ледяной воздух завывал через многочисленные щели в стенах и полу. Скудное одеяло было слишком тонким и совершенно не помогало, когда парень пытался закутаться в него. Здесь всё пахло Бекхеном. Как же Чанель был глуп. Как он мог сделать это с Бекхеном? Бекхеном, прекрасным и нежным мальчиком.

Неужели он причинил ему столько боли, что последним средством, дабы избежать её, был побег? Щенки священны. Больше всего на свете волки дорожат щенками. Вот почему Чанель был так рад, что старая пара Бекхена увидел фактическую смерть своего не родившегося ребенка. И это ужасно. Чанель выбежал из хижины, взвывая от боли и агонии в сердце.

_______________________

Сам не зная почему, Бекхен напрягся. Несмотря на опасения, Джессика оказалась милой и дружелюбной, а её смотрительница Теён, не менее хорошей. Они предоставили ему место для ночлега, продукты питания, чтобы он не голодал, и лекарства. В любом случае, омега знал: если ему что-то будет не по душе, то он может уйти в любую секунду.

— Я собираюсь взять кровь, чтобы увидеть твою ДНК поближе. До сих пор не могу поверить, что у нас появился другой волк, — Теён была врачом и ученым, девушка была безобидной и игривой, с ней Бекхен чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Что за другой волк? — спросил Бекхен.

— Он такой биполярный. Ну, сначала так не скажешь, но он всегда то подавленный, то счастливый. Мы нашли его несколько месяцев назад в доме отдыха. Он выглядел невероятно хрупким и враждебным, но со временем раскрылся. Может парнишка и выглядит жестким, но под иголками у него невероятно тёплое сердце, — ответила Тиффани, молодая ведьма.

Вскоре Теён закончила и разрешила Бекхену идти, что он и сделал. Дом и местность, где он жил, были достаточно мирными. Тем не менее Бекхен все равно чувствовал что-то неладное. Он беспокоился большую часть времени, хотя и не придавал этому особого значения. Потихоньку он понимал, что это за беспокойство, ведь скорее всего к настоящему времени Чанель уже прознал о его исчезновении.

Бекхен сидел на зеленой траве и думал. Чанеля тревожит, что он ушел? Скорее всего, нет. Уже собравшись прикрыть глаза и вздремнуть, омега услышал неожиданное, приглушенное рычание. Он инстинктивно встал и осмотрел местность; , но до того, как у него появился шанс сделать что-то, к нему уже подскочил крупный, черно-мерцающий волк. Волк рычал на него, показывая свои, как бритва, острые клыки.

— ТАО! Отойди от него! Он друг, — послышались издалека крики Теён, спещащей к месту, где черный волк уже вцепился грозной пастью в руку Бекхена.

И волк действительно отпустил, но ущерб он всё равно успел нанести — на левой руке Бекхена появилась большая, глубокая и кровоточащая рана. Видя сочащуюся кровь, Бекхен тут же вспомнил день, когда вся его семья была убита; перед глазами всплывали кровавые картинки того рокового дня, и парень начал быстро, глубоко дышать, почти задыхаясь. От боли, а может и пугающих воспоминаний, в глазах омеги потемнело и последнюю вещь, которую бедняга увидел, был черный волк, облизывающий его лицо.

Когда Бекхен проснулся, его левая рука тянула ноющей, сильной болью. Хотя не только она: также и его голова. Бекхен был один. Он попытался встать, но почувствовал в другой руке маленький укол, как оказалось, это была медицинская иголка и отходящая от неё капельница. Омега лег обратно и еще раз осмотрел комнату. Солнца на улице не было, и он предположил, что должно быть упал в обморок на несколько часов. Бинты на его левой руке были пропитаны кровью.

Открылась дверь, в комнату вошла Джессика.

— О, ты очнулся! Как хорошо, что ты наконец проснулся. Я позову Теён, не засыпай!

Теён не заставила себя ждать и вскоре вошла в комнату, тут же начиная проверять парня.

— Боже, ты так испугал нас, Бекхен. Но Тао действительно сожалеет о своем поступке и рвется принести тебе свои сердечные извинения. Думаю, ты видишь, что твоя левая рука повреждена. Я зашила рану, но она все еще кровоточит. В любом случае, Бекхен, ты знал? — Бекхен непонимающе посмотрел на девушку.

— Знал о чем? — спросил омега.

— Ты беременный, — был ответ, и глаза Бекхена расширились.

— Ты ошибаешься, у меня не было половых отношений больше двух месяцев, это невозможно, — сказал Бекхен и нервно вынул из вены капельницу, пытаясь встать с кровати.

— Прекрати, Бекхен, и вернись в кровать. Нет смысла отрицать, что в тебе уже есть зародыш. Анализ крови не может врать, к тому же я уже сделала ультразвук, в то время как ты был без сознания. Ты беременный.

После осознания этой новости Бекхен плакал навзрыд, позволяя лишь Теён подойти и нежно обнять себя. Этому нет объяснения, это не укладывалось в голове. Ведь теперь он бесплоден — так сказал целитель из стаи Чанеля. У него не может быть щенков. Ведь именно поэтому Чанель и занимался с ним сексом, с ним и никем больше. Он ничего не мог возразить Чанелю, ведь не имел возможности родить ему щенков.

После этого девушки позволили Бекхену остаться одному со своими мыслями и успокоиться. Он надеялся и молил, что Чанель не знает об этом. Если альфа узнает, он любыми способами отследит его и убьет, как только его щенок родится. Мысли беспокойного Бекхена прервал мягкий стук в дверь.

Вновь дверь открылась, теперь уже впуская в комнату незнакомого молодого человека. Он был высок, возможно немного ниже Чанеля, и несказанно статен. Когда омега увидел цепкие глаза черноволосого, как ворон, парня, он самопроизвольно попятился назад, пытаясь отползти к стене.

— Прости. Я не хотел навредить тебе или кому-нибудь еще. Я почувствовал твой запах, и ты пах, как опасность. Я не знал, что Теён нашла другого волка. Прошу, прости, что причинил тебе боль, — молодой волк подошел к постели и приклонил свою голову к коленям Бекхена, последний знал, что это акт подчинения.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Шестнадцать.

— Ты всё еще щенок!

— НЕТ! Я взрослый волк, а не щенок. Я не ребенок, — невероятно мило пытался спорить черноволосый.

— Ну, уверен, ты знаешь Библию. И знаешь, что тебя все еще рассматривают, как щенка, пока ты не достигнешь семнадцати.

Закончилось их знакомство тем, что Тао зажил с Бекхеном. Бекхен видел в нем младшего брата, в то время как Тао видел в Бекхене старшего. К слову, теперь отрицать беременность стало бесполезно. У Бекхена уже появился маленький животик. Девочки любили гладить его, и Санни, фея под покровительством Теён, пообещала, что, как только малыш родится, исполнит три его желания.

Также учтивая Теён все спланировала. Девушка уговорила Бекхена родить кесаревым сечением. Если омега попытается родить старым, старомодным путём в форме волка, то причинит боль и себе, и ребенку. Шли дни, недели и вот, как секунда, прошло несколько месяцев, а Бекхен становился всё более и более крупным. Он был счастлив, он был в безопасности.

Тем временем на расстоянии в несколько тысяч миль к городу пробивалась стая волков. Лидер был на взводе. Он должен найти его. Если он не сделает это, то никогда не увидит своего щенка. Чанель в который раз обнюхал воздух и почувствовал какой-то новый, слабый запах. Запах, чей хозяин отсутствовал уже в течение пяти месяцев. Бекхен.

Чанель взвыл и молниеносно полетел к центру города, используя в своих интересах тень ночи.

Бекхен проснулся неожиданно — Тао включил тусклый фонарь и начал упаковывать вещи в маленькую сумку.

— Тао, еще не утро, — проскулил Бекхен и попытался перевернуться на другой бок.

— Просыпайся, Бекхен. Он сейчас в городе. Я слышал, как он взвыл несколько минут назад. Мы должны выдвигаться. Теён отдаст нам свой старый автомобиль. Просыпайся.

Сон как рукой сняло. Тао помог беременному парню встать и одеться со скоростью, какой только мог ветер. Как только у парней всё было готово, они уже сидели в автомобиле, который вел Тао. Даже отъехав от города, до их слуха все ещё доходил вой, вой приближающейся стаи волков. Теперь волки знали, где был Бекхен.

Они ехали, пока у автомобиля не закончился бензин, после чего Тао принял решение продолжить путь в естественной форме. Для Бекхена превращение в волка было трудным. Его щенок привык к человеческому телу, поэтому, чтобы приспособиться, омеге потребовалось немало времени.

Они бежали медленно. Бекхен быстро уставал, молодым волкам приходилось часто останавливаться и переводить дух.

—  _Больше не могу, Тао, беги вперед. Я нагоню._

_— Бекхен, они тебя ищут, не меня. Давай, не расслабляйся._

Запыхавшиеся омеги и не заметили, как стая Чанеля уже давно распространилась по области. На Тао напали первым. Золотистый волк, альфа, первый приближённый Чанеля, он в мгновение ока занялся черношерстой омегой, впуская в его загривок скалистые зубы и заставляя беднягу потерять сознание. Первый инстинкт Бекхена — он должен пойти к Тао, и он тут же это сделал.

Светло-коричневый волк, не ведая страха, подбежал к названному брату, но державший парня за загривок Крис немедленно зарычал, заставляя попятится. Когда перепуганный омега отстранился от обозленного альфы, до его слуха дошло другое рычание, оно было сзади. Бекхен напрягся. Это был Чанель. Решая, помочь ли Тао или убежать, омега выбрал последнее, и тут же сорвался с места.

Чанель лишь усмехнулся. Сильный, мощный, он способен поймать Бекхена в мгновение ока, но уж слишком нравится ему пугать этого волчонка. И все же, когда взгляд альфы наткнулся на раздутый живот, внутри тут же что-то кольнуло, заставляя закончить этот цирк раз и навсегда. Под покровом ночи темный волк ускорился, и в секунду загривок Бекхена был зажат между острых челюстей.

Бекхен захныкал и начал замедляться, пока наконец полностью не осел на землю. Альфа отпустил шкуру омеги и немного отстранился. Чанель ненавидел спариваться в волчьей форме, но сейчас он должен преподать Бекхену урок.

Это было грубо, но Бекхен не боролся с ним, он даже был рад. Хоть Чанель и грубо сцепился с маленьким волком, он был неимоверно осторожен, старался не навредить. Альфа был настойчив, он хотел, чтобы для омежки его сообщение было понято. Как только сцепка закончилась, Чанель вышел из волчонка и, еще раз прикусив загривок Бекхена, заставил его подняться на лапы. Когда светло-коричневый волк уже более-менее уверенно стоял на лапах, глава стаи выпустил его шкурку из захвата и пристально посмотрел в его глаза.

 _— Иди за мной и не пытайся выкинуть что-нибудь глупое,_  — властно сказал он Бекхену.

Чанель отстранился, и оба волка направились к привалу Криса. Уже находясь в несомненной близости от своего товарища, вожак обнюхал воздух и одобряюще взвыл. Воздух вокруг был заполнен тонким запахом секса. Крис наконец заполучил пару.

Когда глава и его омега прошлись мимо привальной хижины Криса, было ясно, что альфа был все еще с черным волком. Тао упорно боролся с ним, но, когда Крис прикусил его загривок, лишь покорно опустил голову и медленно приподнял поясницу. Одобряющий рык Криса заставил Тао вновь захныкать, а альфа лишь еще быстрее начал толкаться в теперь уже свою пару.

Дабы закончить начатое, Чанель дал другу достаточно времени. Он знал, что Крис, вероятнее всего, попытается сделать этого волчонка беременным, поэтому отнесся понимающе и дал паре время зачать. Вожак протяжно взвыл, давая всем волкам знать, что Крис должен побыть один, со своей парой.

Бекхену было очень больно. Его поясница чертовски ломила, но Чанель рычал, что он слишком медленен, поэтому омеге изо всех сил приходилось держаться на ногах. Но, когда молодой, изнеможденный волчонок обессиленно, в обмороке упал на землю, Чанеля охватила паника. В голове тут же промелькнула мысль, что раньше у Бекхена уже был выкидыш, а что, если он опять потеряет своего щенка? Альфа судорожно начал облизывать мордочку и шею своего Бекхена, пытаясь заставить проснуться, но всё было бесполезно. Бекхен был без сознания.

Темно-шоколадный волк принялся обнюхивать живот Бекхена, в надежде, что сможет почувствовать хоть какой-нибудь сигнал, что его щенок всё еще был жив. Им срочно нужен Исин, а их территории были от них все еще на расстоянии в несколько тысяч миль.

Чанель не мог потерять ни одного из них. Он уже давно понял, что Бекхен был его истинной парой. Когда омега ушел, у главы не было сил, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Он засыпал лишь, когда лежал на одеяле Бекхена, пропитанном его запахом. Как Чанель мог это не замечать — он любил его. Он был так глуп. У него могло быть всё, но он сам это «всё» разрушил, разрушил своим эгоизмом и самовлюбленностью. Даже мать Чанеля неодобрительно относилась к его отношению к Бекхену. А теперь омега из-за него может умереть, наряду с его щенком. Альфа взвыл, давая стае знать, что они должны выдвигаться.

Через некоторое время вернулся Крис, его новоиспеченная пара шла позади него, но, как только черный волчонок увидел Бекхена, тут же кинулся к нему, игнорируя боль в нижних конечностях и начиная вылизывать шею брата. От такого жеста Чанель был в ярости. Никому не позволено трогать его омегу. Окутанный злостью, он только собирался укусить чертенка, как услышал сзади грозное рычание.

—  _Ты забыл, что я твой вождь?_  — прошипел возмущенный Чанель.

 _– Нет, но он — моя омега. Если ты причинишь ему боль, я прикончу тебя,_  — сквозь стиснутые зубы ответил Крис.

Ни один из них и не заметил, что усилия Тао, в отличие от чанелевых, не были тщетны — Бекхен очнулся и медленно приоткрыл глаза. Как только Чанель заметил, что его Бекхен жив, то немедленно отодвинул с пути Тао и вновь облизнул лицо своей омеги.

—  _Превратись, Бекхен. Так нам будет легче и быстрее вернуться домой. Холодает, ты можешь пострадать._

Чтобы стать человеком, Бекхену потребовалось немало времени. Процесс был болезненным, и парень не переставал кричать от боли. Взволнованный, Чанель опустился около Бекхена и немного жестко, но что поделать, подкинул омегу себе на спину. Дрожащими руками парень вцепился в мех Чанеля, и стая оборотней в миг сорвалась с места.

Тао не знал, почему он следовал за ними. Он не был частью стаи. Несомненно, он подчинился этому альфе, но у него не было другого выбора. Но, делать уже нечего, на его загривке стояла метка. Ему льстили слова, которые произнес Крис, защищая его от вожака, но Тао ведь всегда полагал, что будет одинок всю оставшуюся часть жизни. Черный как смола волк в жизни не был так покорен, как всего несколько часов назад. Омега никогда не думал, что подчинится кому-то настолько быстро. В его старой стае глава-альфа попытался подчинить его, присудить себе, но попытка не увенчалась успехом. Парень сбежал, и с тех пор жил с девушками в центральном городе.

Крис мягко толкнул его на землю и поудобнее устроился позади него. Сейчас они должны отдохнуть, Бекхен был на пределе и совсем терял сознание. Внезапно Тао почувствовал, как кто-то облизал его затылок, и откинулся назад. Как только Крис повторил действие, Тао сделал то же самое по лицу Криса. Волчонок попытается стать хорошей парой для этого альфы, и кто знает, возможно, позже они будут неразлучны.

Чанель никогда так не волновался. Холодно не было, но Бекхен дрожал. Альфа прижимал свое тело ближе к голому мальчику, закутывая в мягкий, теплый мех. Чанель все еще не мог понять, почему он так поступал с ним? Всегда покорный Бекхен, он всегда точно следовал его указам и никогда не перечил. Как он мог не отметить Бекхена, как одного из кандидатов на свою пару? Он знал, что причинил бедному мальчику глубокую боль, и, возможно, потребуется немало времени, чтобы мальчик стал доверять ему.

Они передвигались в течение многих дней, делая промежуточные перерывы, чтобы Бекхен мог отдохнуть. Чанелю не нравился факт, что Бекхен никогда не говорил с ним без нужды. Он всегда пытался держать дистанцию, и даже вздрогнул, когда Чанель однажды облизал его руку. Это было не что иное, как его ошибка. Чанель сам заставил свою пару ненавидеть его.

Когда стая наконец прибыла в свои владения, мать Чанеля первая выбежала к Бекхену и вручила ему большое одеяло, плотно обнимая мальчика. Даже с матерью Чанеля Бекхен вздрагивал и казался скованным.

Нравилось ли это Чанелю или нет, но он был обязан созвать всю стаю и услышать их мнения.

—  _Он сбежал из стаи, он должен быть убит,_  — сказал один из обожателей Чанеля, на что многие согласились.

—  _Правда, вы все что, серьезны? Вы хотите убить его? Он даже не был частью стаи! Мы никогда не делали его своим. Он имел полное право уйти! Вы все ревнуете к факту, что внимание главного альфы пало на него, а не на вас. Он носит ребенка нашего вожака, — сказал милый мальчик со светло-каштановыми волосами._  
  
_– О, закрой рот Лухан, все мы знаем, что Сехун взял тебя лишь из жалости! Он все время проводит с Каем. Почему, как ты думаешь, он ходит с ним во все эти ночные патрули?_

Глаза Лухана расширились, он посмотрел на Сехуна, который странно-близко сидел рядом Каем, и поспешно покинул совет. Впиваясь взглядом в слишком говорливых женщин стаи, Сехун поднялся со своего места.

—  _Если он потеряет моего щенка, я убью вас_ , — кинул в них угрозу Сехун и так же покинул совет в направлении, куда ушел Лухан. Кенсу, маленький волк, лишь с отвращением посмотрел на свою пару Кая и отошел от него к другой стороне хижины.

Эта встреча вышла из-под контроля, поэтому Чанель привлек всеобщее внимание.

—  _Поскольку главный альфа этой стаи я, мне позволено делать все, что я захочу, опять же, если это выгодно для нашей стаи. Бекхен вынашивает под сердцем моего ребенка. Этот щенок будет нуждаться в своей матери в течение многих лет, пока сам не начнет охотиться. Я никому не позволю противится тому, что я счел правильным. По этой причине я помиловал Бекхена, простил его преступление и теперь официально сделал членом нашей стаи, в качестве своей пары-омеги. Любой, кто не согласен с этим, прошу высказать мне это лично._

Бекхену не нравился этот суд над его душой. Пузатенький омега аккуратно встал и вышел, шагая к своей унылой хижине. Чанель все еще обсуждал какие-то вопросы со своей матерью и даже не заметил, когда исчез Бекхен. А когда заметил, жутко запаниковал. Он искал везде, кидался с места на место, пытаясь определить местонахождение маленького, беременного парня. Альфа выругался, обратился в волка и взял быстрый путь в старую хижину Бекхена.

Когда он вошел, увиденная сцена разбила его сердце. Его беременная омега, подрагивая, спала на полу. Оборотень вновь стал человеком и встал на колени, проверяя, действительно ли мальчик спал. Чанель медленно подхватил Бекхена на руки и понес в свою хижину. В его доме более удобная кровать для сна. Сделанная из мягких перьев и шкур убитых животных, она намного больше подходила для беременного парня. Она была мягкой, и Чанель был уверен, что на ней его пара будет спать лучше, чем на холодном, жестком полу. Как только омега был уложен на кровать, Чан взял толстую перину и накрыл подрагивающее от холода тело.

_______________________

Чанель наблюдал за ним на расстоянии. Бекхен все еще сторонился его. Молодой парень предпочитал проводить время в компании пары Криса. Когда омега был с Тао, он громко смеялся и радостно хихикал, что вызывало у Чанеля приступы ревности. Все, что раньше делал вожак, заставляло Бекхена кричать и страдать, а этот незначительный парень заставлял его омегу улыбаться. Чанель лишь отворачивался и оставлял их в покое.

И всё же это было прекрасное зрелище. Бекхен выглядел намного лучше, когда был счастлив, поэтому, несмотря на ненависть к паре друга, Чанель был ему несказанно благодарен за то, что он вызывает у Бекхена такую редкую улыбку.

— Просто попроси прощения. Тао сказал, что твой омега хочет пару, которая может признавать свои ошибки. Извинись и верни его назад.

— Это не то, что мне надо, Крис. Я никого не должен добиваться. Он должен знать, что он мой. Он не может вечно притворяться, что я не существую.

— Ну, он может и будет продолжать делать это. Ведь он делал это в течение многих месяцев. Тем более в скором времени парню нужно найти место, в котором он должен родить. И если ты продолжишь строить из себя кретина, то не увидишь, как твой ребенок появится на свет.

— Не напоминай об этом. Я пытался сказать ему, что нашел для него прекрасное место, чтобы родить нашего ребенка, но он просто отворачивался и игнорировал меня. Жаль, что не могу укротить его, боюсь причинить вред щенку.

— Ну, ты должен найти другой путь, потому что он боится тебя. Каждую ночь Тао и я обсуждаем это. Я знаю, что хочу быть с Тао, когда настанет его время. Я хочу удостовериться, что я смогу защитить и своего ребенка, и свою омегу.

— Не могу поверить, что ты наконец укротил его, — сказал другу Чанель.

— Это был вопрос времени. Со мной он изменился. Он больше не дерется, когда мы сцепляемся. Иногда он даже сам начинает, льстясь ко мне лицом к лицу. Эх, сам не могу поверить, что взял в пару кого-то настолько молодого.

— Сколько ему сейчас?

— Ему только шестнадцать. Думаю, исполнится семнадцать через несколько дней.

— Он молод. Полагаю, на год моложе, чем Бекхен.

Кивнув другу, Чанель развернулся к своей хижине. Когда альфа вошел внутрь, он увидел на кровати увлеченно вышивающего Бекхена. На звук омега тут же развернулся и быстро отложил пяльца, вскакивая с места и отходя в сторону, пока его спина не встретила стену.

Чанель мягко потянул омегу обратно на кровать и, нависнув над ним, медленно начал выцеловывать его шею, заставляя Бекхена застыть. Чанель всосал молочную кожу, в то время как его руки ласкали уже давно округлившийся живот. Альфа чувствовал, что, хоть он и немного расслабился, в большей степени Бекхен всё равно был несколько напряжен.

— Ты будешь следовать моим наставлениям. Север на расстоянии в несколько миль. Там для тебя я сделал прекрасное место, чтобы произвести на свет нашего ребенка. Мы пойдем туда через несколько недель. Я удостоверился, что перенес туда еду и воду. Мне нужно быть уверенным, что мой ребенок будет в безопасности. Мне нужно, чтобы ты следовал моим наставлениям. Поскольку, если ты не выполнишь их и потеряешь нашего щенка, ты получишь строгое наказание за непослушание. Ты слышишь меня? Ты будешь следовать за своим альфой?

Так или иначе Бекхен был испуган. Услышанные им слова, что Чанель собирается наказать его, пускали по его телу холод и дрожь. Он знал, что усложняет Чанелю жизнь. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Бекхен уже давно был бы мертв, а не доставлял кучу трудностей. Он кивнул и уперся головой в грудь Чанеля.

— Повернись боком, — потребовал альфа, и Бекхен выполнил. Хоть это и было нелегко, хрупкий парень всё равно перекатился на другую сторону.

Как только он это сделал, Чанель начал его раздевать и медленно подготавливать. Альфа взял его мягко, этим он будто пытался сказать, что заботится о нем. Впервые за долгое время Бекхену было приятно и хорошо. Он стонал, произвольно комкал одеяла, закрывая глаза и широко открывая рот, протяжно поскуливая.

Чанель взял ногу Бекхена и мягко поднял, беря его под лучшим углом. Ему нравилось слышать стоны Бекхена. Это было намного лучше чем, когда омега плачет или притворяется, будто спит. Тело Бекхена начало дрожать, и с громким стоном парень кончил.

Чанель ускорился, так как его пара была удовлетворена, теперь была его очередь. Он двигался и стонал, пока утопия не догнала и его.

_______________________

Они проводили большинство дней и ночей, просто находясь в компании друг друга. С ним Чанель больше открылся, даже попросил прощения за убийство родителей, и за то, как раньше относился к нему.

Очередным утром Чанель, проснувшись, не увидел около себя своего Бекхена. Чанель вновь взбесился и начал расспрашивать тут и там, видел ли кто его омегу, но никто не знал, где он. Вожак направился к своему другу, чтобы спросить и у него. Хоть Тао уже бодрствовал, он все еще лежал на кровати Криса. Его маленький животик уже немного выпирал, что не скрылось от чуткого вожака.

— Он ушел, — вскоре спокойно сказал ему Тао.

— Куда он собрался? Почему ты позволил ему уйти?! — Чанель и не заметил, как перешел на крик; не заметил и то, как подошел слишком близко к паре своего друга, пока не почувствовал, как Крис с напором отодвинул его обратно, впиваясь злобным взглядом.

— Тронь его, и ты умрешь до того, как вообще поймешь это.

На всякий случай Чанель ещё подальше отошел от преспокойно потягивающегося брюнета и вежливо попросил его объяснить.

— Он думает, что пришло время. Он начал чувствовать боль и дискомфорт. Бек сказал, что это боль похожа на ту, что он чувствовал, когда потерял другого щенка. Поэтому он пошел в укрытие. Он попросил сказать, чтобы ты не волновался. У него есть убежище.

— Убежище, он думает, что безопасно родит?! Я нужен ему. Где он?

— Ты сам должен знать, альфа, в конце концов ты сам строил то место.

Чанелю потребовалось секунда, чтобы стать волком и кинуться на север. Как только он вошел в подобное пещере место, он увидел Бекхена, уже в форме волка, пытающегося совладать с ситуацией.

_— Ты в порядке, Бекхен?_

Бекхен не отвечал и продолжал ворчать и скулить. Чанель лишь сел рядом и смотрел как он, его пара, продолжал жаловаться и кричать от боли. Прежде альфа никогда не видел, как кто-либо при нем рождал детенышей. К тому же это было очень болезненно — наблюдать, как твоя пара страдает из-за тебя.

После недолгого ожидания Бекхен натужился изо всех оставшихся сил и, кажется, в последний раз сильно сжался. Парень увидел, как в этот момент Чанель встал, поэтому тут же пискнул, чтобы тот продолжал держать расстояние. Пещеру заполнил последний крик. Бекхен потянулся к ногам и начал, облизывая, чистить своего щенка. Ребенок кричал, пока не почувствовал, как его мать обернула своё тело вокруг него.

Чанель был поражен. Бекхен сделал это в одиночку. Альфа медленно подкрался к нему и, с одобрения Бекхена, также облизал своего сына. Он и мечтать не мог, что у него будет сын.

—  _Я скоро вернусь, Бекхен._

В ответ Бекхен только тихонько проскулил, и Чанель стремглав побежал в поселение. Его Бекхен и его сын сейчас нуждались в одежде и еде, ведь чтобы выделять молоко, система омеги нуждалась в еде. Чанель добрался до своей хижины и зубами взял сумку, которую недавно предусмотрительно подготовил Бекхен.

Когда он вернулся в укрытие, Бекхен уже был человеком. Его сын был в его руках. Также альфа заметил, что весь его сын был полностью чист. Поставив сумку в ноги Бекхена, он также превратился.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Чанель.

— Как будто только что родил, — сказал Бекхен мягким голосом.

Чанелю совсем не нравился факт, что сейчас Бекхен слишком сильно сосредоточен на их щенке и совсем не заботился о себе. Что хорошего в том, что омега следит лишь за одним щенком, а как же он сам?

— Оденься и приведи себя в порядок. Прежде чем накормить его, поешь сначала сам.

Было видно, что Бекхен собирался поспорить, но Чанель упрямо настоял на своем, из-за чего омега медленно отдал сына Чанелю и поковылял к сумке, что принес альфа. Он начал отмывать себя. Когда парень был полностью убран, он надел принесенную одежду и выпил специальный напиток, сделанный Исином.

Чанель просто не мог отвести взгляд от своего сына, своего детеныша. Он провел пальцем по крохотной щечке младенца. Он и не полагал, что на свете есть кто-то такой маленький, кто всецело зависит от обоих своих родителей. Когда Чанель увидел, что Бекхен подошел ближе, он передал ему их сына.

Омега делал это так естественно. Бекхен забрал сына и поднес близко к своему соску. Его сын быстро сориентировался и уже через пару секунд с присущими звуками причмокивал родительское молоко.

— Как только ты наберёшься сил, мы вернемся в поселение. Думаю, в течение следующих нескольких дней погода будет плохая, дожди, пещера может заполниться водой. Я не хочу, чтобы вы оба находились здесь, в сырости.

— Но что относительно моего присутствия в стае. Я знаю, что им не нравлюсь.

— Я не позволю никому причинять вам обоим боль. Теперь отдыхай. После того, как он поест, я пробегу округу. Преобразуйся в волка, когда я уйду. Вернусь, как только закончу патруль.

После того, как Чанель вышел, омеге стало спокойно. Теперь он знал, что несмотря на то, как Чанель прежде относился к нему, сейчас он собирался заботиться о нем. Бекхен посмотрел на своего сына и улыбнулся. Его сын — звучит так красиво. Парень был все еще немного неопытным в кормлении. Теперь он понял, почему в течение прошлых месяцев его грудь болела. Ему никогда не говорили, что он может выделять молоко для своих детей. Он просто предполагал, что найдет замену.

Бекхен продолжал наблюдать, как его сын посасывает его грудь, но уже с меньшим энтузиазмом, и вскоре дитя остановилось и потихоньку начало засыпать. С вещами Чанель принес и одеяло, поэтому Бекхен смог разместить своего сына туда и аккуратно обернуть. Он преобразовался в нежно-шоколадного волка и обернул себя вокруг своего сына, удостоверяясь, что детеныш в тепле.

Должно быть, Бекхен заснул, потому что, когда он проснулся, вокруг него обернул свое тело Чанель и также крепко спал. Его большая голова покоилась на задних лапах Бекхена. Омегу затрясло, он ловко выскользнул из объятий и начал обходить помещение, разминая затекшие ноги.

_— Ты не должен много двигаться. Вчера ты родил._

_— Бездействие приносит моим ногам больший вред. Когда мы уходим?_

_— Прямо сейчас. Оберни нашего щенка в одеяло и положи в сумку. Мы не будем торопиться._

Что Бекхен и сделал; он тщательно обернул своего сына и разместил его на своеобразную сумку-носилку. Парень щепетильно проверил, было ли его сыну хорошо, и только после взял сумку зубами. Они двигались медленно. В конце концов, их сыну все же не очень удобно. Чанель нерадостно замечал, что у Бекхена все еще были боли, но если бы они не двигались, то вскоре бы начался дождь, что было ужасно для новорожденного сына.

В течение часа они добрались до поселения. После того, как их щенок проснулся и начал кричать, они сильно замедлились. Когда они вошли на свою территорию, множество людей пыталось увидеть детеныша их вожака, но грозное рычание Чанеля тут же отбивало это желание. Никому не позволено трогать его сына.

После того, как они вошли в свою хижину, Бекхен быстро преобразовался и вынул сына из сумки, удостоверяясь, что он был в безопасности.

— Он прекрасен. Сейчас его немного укачало. Вы оба практически засыпаете. Сейчас принесу тебе немного еды, я ожидаю, что ты съешь её всю. Я ясно сказал?

Бекхен кивнул и прилёг рядом с сыном, после чего Чанель бережно прикрыл теплым одеялом свою нагую омегу. Он поцеловал его в затылок и выбежал из хижины.

Чанель знал, что многие члены его стаи собирались вокруг его дома, пытаясь увидеть первого детеныша своего вожака, но по мнению самого Чанеля все они были опасностью и для Бекхена, и для их сына. Он немедленно сказал всем оставить их в покое, и если он узнает, что они все же беспокоят его семью, он не поленится лично привести в жизнь наказание за неповиновение приказам.

Как только он нашел еду, Чанель приготовил ее и направился обратно к Бекхену. Его сын спал, его малюсенькие губки невероятно мило выполняли ещё неопытные движения, в то время как Бекхен обернул собой своего сына. Чанель и предположить не мог, что у него будет собственная семья. Он положил еду на стол и поцеловал щеку Бекхена, заставляя того проснуться.

— Поешь, — потребовал альфа.

И Бекхен медленно выполнил. Он пережевывал мясо, всё равно продолжая смотреть на своего спящего сына. Чанель заметил, что его любимый выглядел напряженным и, кажется, был в любой момент готов к нападению. Также Чанель не пропустил момента, когда Бекхен так же пристально посмотрел и на него.

Чанель не знал почему, но он продолжал ждать, пока Бекхен сам не скажет. Но через некоторое время это всё же заставило его рассердиться.

— Почему ты продолжаешь смотреть на меня, будто я собираюсь на тебя напасть?

— Я просто жду, когда ты убьешь меня, — ровно сказал Бекхен.

— Я не собираюсь убивать тебя! Ты чертовски глупый! Почему я должен тебя убивать? Зачем мне убивать свою пару?

— Я не твоя пара. Я просто твоя любовница. Ты трахаешь меня, когда хочешь, и у меня нет права возразить тебе.

— Ты моя пара, нравится тебе это или нет! Я не позволю тебе оскорблять себя. Ты не любовница! И ты всегда разрешал мне спать с собой!

— Да потому, что у меня не было другого выбора! Ты думаешь, мне нравится, когда меня грубо трахают, да так, что потом боль днями не проходит? Ты думаешь, мне нравится, когда меня оскорбляют во время секса? Ты думаешь, мне нравится быть публично оскорбленным альфой, для которого я просто дешевая сука? Нет, не нравится. Даже если моя прошлая пара был жесток, он никогда не относился ко мне, как ты. Он учился относиться лучше, но ты бессердечный.

От резкого сравнения с тем убийцей Чанель был разъярен. Он был разъярен и хотел ударить Бекхена, и он бы ударил, но его взгляд упал на их общего сына, который спал в его небольшой постели.

— Ударь меня. Все вы, альфы, знаете, как это делать. Как только кто-то в глаза говорит тебе истину, тебя охватывает ярость. Ты жесток, и, если ты собираешься убить меня, я надеюсь, что ты не воспитаешь моего сына таким же, как ты сам.

Чанель сделал единственную вещь, которой он научился, когда омега или женщина были непочтительны. Он схватил Бекхена и двинул его худое тельце к кровати. Альфа практически кинул парня на кровать животом вниз и властно раздвинул стройные ноги в разные стороны.

Бекхен уже тихонько плакал, он знал, что собирался сделать Чанель. Его прошлый альфа раньше всегда так делал. Омежка знал, что просто не должен сопротивляться. Если он это сделает — будет в десятки раз хуже. Он закрыл глаза, ожидая боли от сухого входа, но почувствовал что-то другое. Мягкие губы на своей спине.

Руки Чанеля массировали его ноги, неспешно перемещались вверх, пока не сделали то же самое с округлыми, гладкими ягодицами. Медленно отстранившись от молочной спины, Чанель провел вниз указательным пальцем по выпирающей косточке копчика и начал массировать сжатое колечко мышц. Как же привлекательно для альфы было видеть, как фаланги его пальца медленно входили в раскрасневшийся вход, тем самым вызывая на теле омеги море мурашек. Палец альфы практически трахал анус Бекхена, потихоньку начинающего входить во вкус.

Неожиданно Чанель вытащил свой палец, наклоняясь лицом ближе к ягодицам своей пары. Своим языком Чанель начал делать ту же процедуру, что секунду назад пальцем. Альфа очертил кончиком языка отверстие и через некоторое время проникнул им вовнутрь, задевая чувствительные стенки. Бекхен, наконец-то, начал стонать, что означало лишь одно — он наслаждался.

Ватные ноги Бекхена окончательно подкосились, и Чанель решительно развернул любовника. От картины своего тяжело дышащего омеги, лежащего в раскрытой позе, Чанелю захотелось принести ему еще больше удовольствия. Схватив давно стоящий член Бекхена, альфа заставил свою омегу метаться в агонии и удовольствии по давно смятым простыням. После нескольких минут нехитрых манипуляций, измотанный ожиданием Бекхен кончил в руку Чанеля.

Чанель снова перевернул паренька в коленно-локтевую позу и, используя в качестве смазки сперму Бекхена, начал медленно входить. Неторопя двигая бедрами, он выцеловывал каждую косточку на хрупком позвоночнике омеги. Бекхен терялся. Слишком много удовольствия.

— Ты прекрасен, Бекхен, — Бекхен застонал громче. — Ты моя пара, — Бекхен закрыл глаза. — Я люблю тебя.

Чанель продолжал, а Бекхен терялся пуще прежнего. Альфа воспользовался своим преимуществом. Он ускорил движения, делая мелодию стонов Бекхена ещё громче, чем прежде. Тогда Чанель был уверен, что все из его стаи прекрасно слышали и даже чувствовали их смешавшийся воедино запах, но его это вообще не заботило.

Когда Чанель кончил, он поцеловал затылок Бекхена прежде, чем повернуть его набок, ближе к себе, и накрыть их обоих одеялом. Глаза Бекхена были сонными и усталыми, а всё лицо залилось вишневым румянцем.

— Ты — моя пара, и я больше никогда не причиню тебе боль. С этого момента ты самый важный в этой стае. Ты больше никогда не должен возвращаться в свою хижину. Твой дом около меня и нашего сына. Ты больше никогда не будешь в опасности. Теперь ты отвечаешь за обучение омег и женщин нашей стаи. Убедись, что ты верно преподашь им, как быть верной матерью и правильно рождать детенышей. Твоя пара — главный альфа стаи. Ты — моя пара, мой возлюбленный и мать моих детей, я безгранично тебя люблю. Я последую за тобой на любую чуждую землю, лишь бы только найти тебя. Вбей наконец всё это в свою голову, Бекхен.


	2. Chapter 2

Дождь продолжал литься, как и одинокий черный волк отчаянно пытался убежать. Он вновь поменял направление, пытаясь избавиться от стаи волков, которые следовали за ним из-за того, что он посмел покинуть их территорию. У него было всего два пути. Первый, где он мог сбежать, и второй, где он возвращается к альфе и получает наказание за проступки. Усилив движение, он ускоряется и, наконец-то, увеличивает дистанцию между собой и членам стаи. Уже преодолев достаточное расстояние, волк сбавил скорость, высматривая, оставил ли он ненавистную стаю далеко позади.

Всё произошло слишком быстро, что он даже не успел отреагировать. Его пригвоздили к земле, а один из волков резко вцепился клыками в его задние лапы, заставляя молодого волка скулить от резкой боли.

—  _Ты должен знать, что от нас невозможно уйти, молодой Цзытао. Ты будешь наказан за попытку покинуть территорию. Когда же ты уже поймешь, что твое будущее связано с нашим вожаком и вынашиваем для него щенков?  
_  
—  _Позвольте мне уйти_ , — проскулил Цзытао, пытаясь избавиться от приставленного к нему телохранителя.

—  _Такой молодой и такой наивный_ , — лишь ответил Чжоуми и поставил волчонка на лапы.

Тао проклял себя за глупую наивность. Как он мог позволить им поймать себя? Как он мог подумать, что они сдались? И вот теперь всё кончено: они возвращались обратно в стаю, неся c собой Цзытао, неспособного идти из-за сверхрезвого Генри, слишком сильно укусившего его заднюю лапу и причинившему боль еще совсем молодому щенку.

Наверное, многие бы душу продали, чтобы оказаться на месте Цзытао. Главный альфа, вожак стаи, выбрал его, когда он был еще совсем молодым щенком. Тао все еще помнит, как сварливая бета приказала всем омегам выстроиться в линию, и затем главный альфа выбрал его.

Но Цзытао это не интересовало. Он никогда не мечтал о паре. Нет, конечно, придет время, и он будет готов, у него появятся щенки и парный альфа, но сейчас молодой Цзытао совершенно этого не хотел. Он хотел свободы. Он хотел исследовать мир. Он не хотел застрять на одном и том же месте навсегда или быть насильно связанным с альфой и уж тем более иметь от того детенышей.

Как только преследователи прибыли на свою территорию, они тут же повели Цзытао к вожаку. Когда Тао поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с альфой, он печально понял, что тот был совсем не рад. Никому не пожелаешь связаться с сердитым альфой.

Вожак был слишком быстр, у Тао не было шанса увернуться, и уже через секунду его щека саднила горечью. Это было больно. Независимо от того, каким бы сильным не был Тао, он был все еще ребенком. Ребенком, который плачет от боли.

— Почему ты заставляешь меня делать это? Тебе нравится такое отношение? Почему ты просто не можешь признать, что я твой владелец и, когда придет время, дать мне сильных детенышей?!

Тао был сердит. Как же просто альфа может сказать, что он всего лишь вещь и потребовать от него детенышей. Он не хотел щенков. Он не хотел пару. Он не хотел всего этого.

— Я не хочу, — сказал Тао и тут же об этом пожалел.

Альфа сильно схватил Тао за волосы и потянул в свою хижину. Он тащил его, не обращая внимания на кровоточащую ногу и не останавливаясь даже после того, как Тао начал жалобно молить его. Позже, когда альфа все же остановился, Тао уже был без сознания. Альфа просто погладил его волосы и приказал привести целителя. К счастью, Тао был в порядке, хотя боль все равно будет преследовать его еще в течение нескольких дней, но для вожака это было даже к лучшему: это означало, что Тао не в состоянии убежать.

Тао не просыпался вплоть до полуночи. Когда, очнувшись, он попытался пошевелиться, он почувствовал резкую боль в каждой мышце тела. Но омегу это не волновало. Он должен как можно скорее выбраться отсюда. Он знал, что, если не сделает это сейчас, его жизнь до самого конца будет несчастной. С титаническими усилиями он сумел-таки встать на ноги и обернуть одеяло вокруг ноющего голого тела.

Ему было запрещено спать в одной комнате с кем-то еще. Вожак хотел знать, что он чист; что он будет первым. Голову Тао даже посещала мысль заняться с кем-нибудь сексом, чтобы избавиться от ненавистного альфы, но здравый смысл подсказал, что это лишь приведет к его смерти.

Выглянув на улицу, молодого волчонка несказанно удивило, что снаружи его хижины никого не было. Он думал, что, по крайней мере, альфа приставит хоть кого-то, чтобы следить за ним. Глупый альфа, сказал себе Тао, когда спокойный трусцой оббежал территорию. Не то, чтобы альфа был уродлив, фактически, он даже был солиден и силен. Он не был так стар, как альфы других кланов, но он был слишком стар для тринадцатилетнего Тао. Если все планы Цзы потерпят неудачу, он вряд ли сможет жить в таком мире. Он просто не мог предоставить себя с этим альфой или с его детенышами.

Он просто хотел любви. Он хотел кого-то, кто бы мог встрепенуть его. Он хотел кого-то, кто бы обладал достаточной силой, чтобы заставить его подчиниться. Он хотел кого-то с властью, кто одним щелчком пальцев заставит его стать снисходительным, как сучка в период течки. Но такого ему найти не удалось, и он смирился, что уже никогда и не встретит.

Это было слишком легко. Ему еще раз удастся сбежать от стаи и альфы-вожака, что те даже не заметят. Но на сей раз у него был план. Он хотел заставить их думать, что он собирался остаться. Убедить их, что он хочет, чтобы главный альфа взял его. Если он будет действовать, будто безумно влюблен в него, то сумеет свободно уйти. Он добьется, чтобы все поверили, что он хочет альфу, и когда тот отпустит свою охрану, чтобы уединиться, он сбежит, и на сей раз это будет успешно.

_______________________

Тао чувствовал губы альфы на своей шее и пытался не сорваться с места. Он не знал, как долго это еще продлится. Обычно альфа просто целовал его шею и удостоверялся, что оставил частичку своего аромата на нем. По мнению волчонка, это было действительно отвратительно, и Тао просто хотел уйти, но если он покажет хоть какой-то протест, альфа может заподозрить, что что-то не так. Вожак поставил последний поцелуй на шее Тао и отстранился.

— Я доволен, что ты больше не отвергаешь меня. Люблю, когда ты так покорен. Думаю, что не смогу ждать еще целый год.

Тао надеялся, что сможет. Альфа снова поцеловал его шею и покинул хижину. Мальчик подождал, пока вожак отойдет на достаточное расстояние, и смыл с себя все следы альфы. Сегодня ночью будет полнолуние. Он дождется, пока все лягут спать.

В течение следующих нескольких часов Тао планировал все возможные пути побега, удостоверяясь, что проработал каждую деталь плана. Когда пришло время, он быстро преобразовался в смоляного волка и отточенно, спокойно побежал. Волчонок не обращал внимания на боль в лапе и нехватку кислорода в легких, лишь пытаясь преодолеть как можно большее расстояние.

Он, без остановок несясь, даже не заметил, как прошли сутки. Он знал, что если остановится, они поймают его. Он знал, что единственный способ, чтобы убежать, — это выбраться в город.

Город был прекрасен. Цзытао быстро привык и влился в него, а вскоре и вовсе нашел приют, на который наткнулся совершенно случайно. Теён, принявшая его девушка, дала ему почувствовать, что же такое материнская защита и забота. Мать волчонка умерла во время родов, а отец отдал его на воспитание стае одиноких бет, которые цинично вырастили его как общую вещь.

Теён всегда проверяла, что он ложится спать вовремя и питается три раза в день. Цзы чувствовал себя любимым, ведь она фактически заботилась о нем. Конечно, для экспериментов она часто брала его кровь, но это была вынужденная мера. Иногда ему не нравилось, как некоторые соседние ведьмы смотрят на него или даже в шутку называют собакой, поэтому он все же держал дистанцию, иногда вовсе покидая новый дом на несколького дней.

В тот момент, когда Тао вернулся после одного из таких побегов, он увидел у дома низенького паренька. И ему совсем не понравилось, как тот паренек пах. Он пах опасностью. Не колеблясь ни секунды, черный волк напал на парня, но после того, как через мгновение услышал громкий вопль Теён, понял, что ужасно ошибся. Этот мальчишка был точно такой же, как и он: он бежал от проблем. Тао отчаянно попытался не дать хрупкому парню упасть в обморок, судорожно вылизывая его лицо, но веки брюнета все равно опустились, и Тао впервые почувствовал чувство вины.

Его звали Бекхен, и он был годом старше самого Цзытао. В отличие от него, пару Бекхена убили, и теперь он был вынужден жить с убийцей своей стаи. Было очень странно, как Бекхен говорил о Чанеле. Ведь, произнося это имя, он должен говорить с ненавистью и гневом, но нет. Смоляному волчонку не составило труда понять, что Бекхен любил его.

Бекхен не видел в Чанеле убийцу, он видел в нем совершенно другое. Он любил его.

Тао чувствовал жалость к Бекхену. Маленькому мальчику, потерявшему все и так похожему на него самого. Ему было всего семнадцать лет. Он все еще был ребенком. Но независимо от того, был он готов или нет, он вынашивал щенка.

— О, посмотри на него, Тао! Он будет таким красивым и сильным, правильно, Теён?

— Конечно, Бекхен. У твоего ребенка будут все самые лучшие черты. Он будет ангелочком, — мягко сказала Теён и погладила живот Бекхена.

Тао помог Бекхену встать и повел в его комнату. Было уже поздно, но прежде, чем лечь спать, Бекхен всегда хотел посмотреть через УЗИ на своего ребенка. У омеги была странная привычка. Тао уложил Бекхена в постель и, нежно поцеловав в лоб, вышел из комнаты.

Уже во время сна он их услышал. Громкие и сердитые завывания. Он понял, кто эти волки. Это те, что навредили Бекхену, и Цзытао не собирался позволять им сделать это снова. Он вбежал в комнату Бекхена и разбудил его. Бек, конечно, попытался протестовать, но когда услышал, кто был в городе, встал с молниеносной скоростью, которую только мог себе позволить.

Тао чувствовал себя невероятно глупым за то, что раньше не обратил на это внимание. Когда он пришел в сознание, то попытался встать, но кто-то властно держал его в захвате. Он попытался вырваться, но с крахом проиграл. Черный волчонок просто не знал, как бороться. Незнакомый ему волк-альфа с силой ударил его и, кажется, теперь собирался убить. Из последних сил омега попытался укусить шею врага, но так или иначе золотистый волк перехватил его загривок даже прежде, чем он смог двинуть лапой.

—  _Будь хорошей сучкой и утихомирься_ , — сказал ему незнакомец.

Тао был зол. Ему совсем не хотелось быть чьей-то 'сучкой', но он знал, что если возразит, его просто убьют; хотя, с другой стороны, он не хотел удовлетворять этого кретина. Он выкрутился из захвата и сумел ударить альфу по лицу.

Рассерженный до этого альфа перехватил его и вжал хрупкое тело в землю. Тао был напуган: разве альфа не должен быть рассержен на него? Но сейчас, наоборот, казалось, что тот был рад. Он быстро перевернул волчонка и впился клыками в загривок, оставляя метку и заставляя чертенка жалобно скулить от боли.

Тао должен был бояться, но почему-то чувствовал незнакомый ранее трепет. Через миг он ощутил сзади альфу и вновь попытался вырваться. Тао понимал, что хотел сделать волк, и совсем не желал быть попросту использованной вещью. Он яростно ерзал и крутился, но, казалось, альфа этого даже не замечал и уже через минуту сумел проникнуть в него. Это было больно. От такой пытки Цзытао нервно заскулил и продолжил попытки вырваться, но альфа резко сжал его шею, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как покорно опустить тело, приподнимая вверх поясницу.

Удовлетворенный покорностью альфа начал толкаться быстрее, и Тао лишь закрыл глаза, надеясь, что это скоро закончится. Он никогда не думал, что сдастся так быстро. Но затем что-то изменилось. Омега почувствовал странное удовольствие и протяжно взвыл. Волчонок почувствовал, что альфа начал ускоряться, и совсем расслабился, принимая его с распростертыми объятиями. У Тао было ощущение, будто он видит звезды. Вскоре он почувствовал, что чужак уже на пределе, приподнимая омегу и разворачивая его к себе. Цзытао наконец увидел, каким искренним взглядом альфа смотрел на него. Он видел в нем тоску и любовь.

Альфа шел около омеги, удостоверяясь, что Тао был в порядке, особенно после того, что тот пережил. И когда Чанель, вожак, попытался ударить волчонка, альфа защитил его. Цзытао впервые почувствовал себя особенным, и, даже зная, что у вожака было больше власти, попытался ему противиться. Он почувствовал себя любимым и особенным. Никто никогда не заставлял его чувствовать то, что он чувствовал сейчас.

Его истинная пара нашел его. Омега знал это. Он чувствовал это всем нутром. Особенно после того, как альфа нежно облизал его лицо. Пожалуй, в этот раз Цзытао позволит себе быть счастливым, потому что теперь он знал, что именно с этим альфой он сможет этого достигнуть.

Новый дом Тао был не плох. Но он почувствовал некую напряженность, когда шагнул на новую территорию. Он знал, что ни ему, ни Бекхену здесь рады не были. Они все ненавидели их. Опустив мордочку, Цзытао тихо шел за Крисом в свой новый дом.

Прошло больше месяца, с тех пор как его приняли в новую стаю, и он знал, что это было лучшее, что произошло с ним за всю его жизнь. Рядом с ним в своей человеческой форме спал Крис. Омега быстро развернулся и подполз к нему, залезая в его кровать, поднимая руки Криса и обвивая их вокруг себя. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что ведет себя, как сучка в период течки, так желающая внимания своей пары.

Руки Криса окрепли и стиснули его в объятиях. Цзытао почувствовал себя защищенным и снова не смог поверить в то, чего прежде никогда не хотел и не нуждался. Тао проскулил и потерся лицом о грудь Криса.

— Скажи это, иначе я к тебе не притронусь, — сказал альфа Тао, в то время как сам Тао продолжал водить носом о кожу альфы.

— Пожалуйста, мой альфа, пожалуйста, возьми меня, — протянул Тао, усмехаясь в широкую грудь Криса.

Тао не нужно было повторять, потому что как только слова сошли с его губ, Крис почти что напал на него и начал жадно целовать. Тао лишь подчинился и задвигал телом в такт, предоставляя Крису больше доступа. Цзытао не скупился на стоны, когда Крис начал касаться заветных мест, которые были ой как чувствительны.

Тао сам перевернулся и встал на четвереньки, прежде чем Крис начал выцеловать его грациозную спину, затем быстро проникая внутрь младшего. Отрицать удовольствие молодой омега уже давно перестал. Тао впитывал в себя всё, каждую частичку Криса, и стонал от невероятного удовольствия.

— Ты мой. Только мне позволено прикасаться к тебе.

— Да, мой альфа. Я твой, — ответил Тао, вызывая новую волну удовольствия.

Движения Криса ускорились, и Тао изо всех сил пытался приноровиться к сильным властным толчкам Криса. С громким стоном Тао достиг кульминации и вскоре почувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло. Крис заставил Тао посмотреть на него и поцеловал в лоб.

— Я обожаю тебя. Ты заставляешь меня становиться лучше. Я люблю тебя, Тао, — сказал Крис и вдохнул изменившийся, но до одури приятный, аромат Тао.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, мой альфа, — сказал Тао прежде, чем упасть в пучину сна.

Даже после того, как омега уснул и уже мило сопел под его боком, Крис не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он никогда не думал, что получит пару. Его внешность достаточно пострадала из-за многих поединков, в которых он принимал участие. Раньше он пытался добиться многих омег, но все отклоняли его из-за внешности. Они даже не старались узнать его. Он мечтал о паре еще с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать, но только теперь он наконец был вознагражден Тао.

Он знал, что Тао был слишком молод, чтобы делать все это, но он хотел его. На этот раз он будет эгоистом и не позволит Тао уйти. Альфа притянул тело Тао ближе к себе и поцеловал в макушку, прежде чем присоединиться к нему в мире грез.

_______________________

Когда он был моложе, Тао никогда не принимал участие во встречах с себе подобными омегами. Таким образом, факт, что он может забеременеть, пока не имея за душой ни одной течки, был ему все еще неизвестен. Он спокойно продолжал заниматься с Крисом любовью.

Сейчас же он чувствовал себя крайне ужасно и боялся, что мог заболеть Лунной Болезнью, которой могли заболеть лишь волки — изнемогающая тошнота, лихорадка и боли в теле до тех пор, пока у волка не отпадет желание жить, и он умрет ужасной смертью.

Тао боялся. Он наконец получил кого-то, кем дорожил, и он совсем не хотел умирать. Омега начал сторониться Криса, в надежде уменьшить его страдания, когда он умрет, но цепкий альфа не позволял ему это делать. Фактически, Крис не оставлял его ни на секунду.

Цзытао продолжал бежать, пока наконец не прекратил слышать звук лап Криса. Он замедлился и начал озираться по сторонам, но когда уже собирался повернуться влево, из ниоткуда взявшийся Крис мягко лизнул его мордочку. Тогда Тао опять сдался, наслаждаясь нежностью, которую получил от Криса, и снова решил проследовать за Крисом назад, на их территорию.

Как только, уже к вечеру вернувшись в свою хижину и перевернулись в людей, первым делом они оба вымыли друг друга.

— Почему ты продолжаешь сбегать, ты не счастлив? — взволнованно спросил Крис, когда вытер влажную спину Тао мягкой тканью.

— Я счастлив, — кротко ответил Тао.

— Не похоже. Ты должен быть счастлив, у нас наконец будет семь…

— Крис, я скоро умру. Я должен уйти, — перебивая альфу, наконец сказал Тао, тихонько начиная плакать и отстраняясь от Криса.

— Что ты такое говоришь? — встрепенулся Крис, закидывая Тао на кровать.

Крис крепко обнял свою рыдающую пару, не понимая, что же случилось. Он не знал, что с ним. Он думал, что они оба хотят этого.

— У меня Лунная болезнь. Я скоро умру, Крис. Я пытался уменьшить твою боль, но ты просто не позволяешь мне уйти, — сказал Тао, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать самообладание.

— Тао, ты не умираешь, — наконец сказал усталый от наивности своего Тао Крис.

— Нет? — переспросил Цзытао смотря на Криса своими бездонными глазами, которые так любил Крис. Настолько чистые и невинные.

— Ты беременный. Я думал, ты знаешь. Именно поэтому я не оставлял тебя ни на секунду. Я узнал это несколько дней назад, когда мы делали обход по территории.

— Беременный? — переспросил Тао.

— Да, ты, глупый и прекрасный волчонок.

Глаза Тао расширились и спустились ко все еще плоскому животу. Как такое возможно? Может он многого не знал про омег, но такого точно не могло быть.

— Прекрати говорить глупости. Это не возможно, у меня еще не было ни одной течки.

— Тао, сколько тебе лет?

— Шестнадцать, а что?

— Ты уже должен был узнать, что такое возможно. Мы, альфы, ждем течки лишь для осторожности. Мы не хотим причинять своим омегам боль. Но, Тао, разве твоя мать не объясняла тебе все это?

— У меня нет матери, Крис.

— Прости. Теперь ты должен начать хорошо заботиться о себе.

— Мы будем родителями, Крис… У нас будет щенок! — наконец воскликнул Тао осознав всю соль ситуации.

— Да, мы, Тао, — сказал альфа, улыбнулся и поцеловал губы счастливого Тао.

Сказать, что образ жизни Тао изменился, значит не сказать ничего. Он был на верхушке всего. Его крохотный еще зародыш был его приоритетом, и теперь он всецело уделял внимание его здоровью. Целитель подтвердил ситуацию. Они действительно ожидали пополнения. Поведение Криса также изменилось. Он казался намного счастливее и даже практически улыбался, когда обходил территорию. Это встрепенуло всю стаю.

Лежащий на кровати Тао лениво поерзал, удостоверяясь, что округлившийся живот не придавлен, и вновь попросил Криса дать ему еще одну ягоду, но был неожиданно прерван вождем, который отчаянно искал Бекхена. Тао дал альфе нужные ответы, и тот тут же оставил их, не успел молодой омега договорить последнюю фразу.

После Крис лишь немного поругался, что не хорошо препираться с вожаком, но вскоре постыдно сдался, когда Тао начал смотреть на него своими чертовыми глазами, блестящими ярче солнца. Крис никогда и подумать не мог, что настанет момент, когда он получит пару и станет таким покладистым. Теперь он жил этим прекрасным мальчиком, которому так легко удалось похитить его сердце.

Не прошло и недели, как Тао наконец увидел сына вожака и своего названного брата. И он был уверен, что в жизни не видел ничего более милого. Маленький мальчик был укутан в кровати, но Тао все равно мог сказать, что мальчик был больше похож на альфу, чем на Бекхена. Сам Чанель же всё время удостоверялся, что Тао не трогал его сына — он запретил это делать любому, пока мальчик не станет старше. Тао знал, что он делал это, дабы защитить свое дитя, но тем не менее это его раздражало, и он неосознанно начал плакать.

Если бы Тао не рыдал, он бы точно посмеялся над тем, как быстро изменилось выражение лица вожака. Чанель попытался успокоить его, но тут же понял, что без Криса здесь не обойтись, и быстро направился на поиски друга, чтобы тот заставил-таки свою молодую беременную омегу прекратить плакать.

Вскоре Крис вошел в хижину, и Тао автоматически подбежал к нему. Крису не потребовалось много времени, чтобы остановить слезы любимого.

— Прости меня, Чанель. Я стал очень чувствительным, — неловко сказал Тао и поклонился.

— Не напоминай об этом, Крис отведи его домой. И я имел в виду то, что сказал. Больше не позволю никому быть рядом с моим сыном. Мой сын и Бекхен все еще слишком уязвимы.

— Это не благоразумно, Чанель. Бекхен сидит здесь весь день. Тао его лучший друг. Ты ни в чем не можешь отказать ему, потому что знаешь, что, если бы Бекхен прямо сейчас проснулся, он был бы, пожалуй, не рад узнать, что его альфа запрещает его лучшему другу навещать его. Может, мы должны спросить его? — сказал Крис и хотел уже двинуться к спящему парню, но Чанель тут же судорожно остановил его.

— Не буди его. Он не спал всю ночь. Тао может быть здесь, только если здесь есть я. Теперь уходите, я хочу провести время со своей семьей.

Всю дорогу до хижины Тао недовольно дулся. Было не справедливо: он хотел спросить у Бекхена ответы на несколько личных вопросов, о которых его альфе знать не нужно. Если бы он спросил об этом Криса, то почувствовал бы себя бесполезным.

В течение следующих нескольких недель Тао вновь пытался поговорить с братом, но точно так же, как и прежде, Чанель всегда был рядом и вечно слушал о чем они говорят. Он даже не позволял Тао понянчить своего сына. Бекхен ругал его, но, казалось, альфа не собирался передумывать. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то, кроме них, трогал его сына.

Вскоре Цзытао задался вопросом, что бы было, спроси он об этом Криса. Несомненно, он мог потерять уважение к себе, но это было лучше, чем так и не узнать интересующее. Так или иначе, он был уверен, что его опытный альфа знал о родах больше, чем Бекхен.

— Крис, у меня есть несколько вопросов, — как-то раз в полночь спросил Тао. Руки Криса крепко обнимали его, а сам альфа зарылся носом в смоляные волосы мальчишки. Не разлипая век, Крис что-то промычал и поцеловал голову Тао, говоря ему вернуться ко сну. — Нет, серьезно, Крис, у меня есть вопросы. Я не знаю, что делать, когда придет время. Я знаю, ты будешь рядом, но совсем не знаю, что делать. Мы должны найти место для родов или я могу остаться здесь? Как я узнаю, что пришло время? Что, если ребенок умрет? Что, если я умру? — спросил Тао, но Крис молчал и не отвечал.

Расстроенный Тао уже хотел сдаться, но вскоре почувствовал, как Крис убрал руки с его тела.

— Слушай и не перебивай меня, ладно. Ты не умрешь. Ты сильный и умный, ты поймешь это. Если ты почувствуешь, что тебе грозит опасность со стороны стаи, то сообщай мне; не пытайся справиться со всем сам. Альфы должны защищать свою семью, потому что большую опасность для новорожденных представляют члены стаи, нежели чужаки. Если ты хочешь рожать здесь, мы можем попросить Лэя, или даже пару вожака, помочь тебе. Но ты НЕ умрешь. Ты поймешь, когда придет время, поверь. Ты почувствуешь это. Теперь спи, — сказал Крис и откинулся назад на кровать, снова обвивая руки вокруг Тао. — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал альфа, и это было последнее, что услышал омега, прежде чем тишину нарушил мягкий храп Криса.

_______________________

Крис был прав, говоря, что, когда придет время, он почувствует это. Это долбанная правда. И это произошло, в то время как он был один. Крис и бóльшая часть доминирующих волков стаи отправились на охоту. Глупая игра, которая была чертовой традицией. Тао жутко боялся, но все же вспомнил, что должен стать волком прежде, чем будет слишком поздно. Он весь извивался на полу и скулил от сильной боли и схваток, становящимися все болезненнее и чаще.

Тао все равно был взволнован. Просто то, что он был на своей территории, не означало, что он был в безопасности. Боль переросла все пороги, и Тао понял, что пришло время. Когда одна из схваток повторилась особенно сильно, начались роды. Омега был полностью истощен, но когда пол окрасился кровью и липкой жидкостью, он понял, что худшее позади. В следующую секунду его дочь издала свой первый в жизни крик. Не теряя ни секунды, он начал облизывать ее. Попытки были максимально быстрыми: он так устал и невероятно хотел прилечь.

Крис был прав. Все вышло так естественно. Вскоре его дочь была наконец полностью чиста и теперь неопытно, но так счастливо причмокивала губками его сосок. Улыбнувшись, Тао повторно вымыл её, но уже водой и мягким полотенцем. Ему казалось, что ей будет неуютно из-за его слюны на своем хрупком тельце. Пол был все еще запятнан кровью, но прямо сейчас его это совершенно не волновало: весь приоритет был у его долгожданной дочери.

— Я выиграл, Тао! — раздался с порога радостный крик Криса.

Альфа тут же затих, увидев на кровати Тао с маленьким ребенком на руках. Черноволосый лишь посмеялся над ним и сказал подойти ближе. Как завороженный, Крис медленными шажками приблизился и встал на колени около своей семьи. Крис был слишком тих, а его глаза и рот слишком широко открыты. Тао предположил, что это, действительно, было сильное удивление.

— Когда, как… прости. Я должен был быть здесь, — наконец сказал Крис, присоединяясь к своей семье на кровать.

— Все хорошо, Крис. Мы в порядке. Посмотри, — тихонько развернувшись, Тао показал ему их дочь. — Она прекрасна. Мы будем гордиться ей.

Весь оставшийся день Крис не вставал с кровати и даже не выходил наружу на празднование. Он остался со своей семьей, наблюдая за двумя своими самыми драгоценными людьми. Как только Тао почувствовал сонливость и счастливо уснул, Крис лег спать не сразу, рассматривая свою дочурку. Он все еще не мог поверить. У него есть ребенок. Небольшая частичка его и Тао. Альфа медленно поднял дочь на руки и целовал её нежную щечку.

_Не волнуйся, малышка, твой папа защитит тебя._


	3. Chapter 3

Это так больно. Так больно, что он не мог дышать. Он сжал рукой рубашку и продолжил жалко рыдать по тому, кому действительно на него наплевать. Он думал, что, возможно, Сехун, по крайней мере, попробует быть с ним из-за ребенка, которого он нес, но нет. Сехун ненавидел Лухана всем сердцем. _Или так думал он._

Лухан знал, что Сехун был на расстоянии в несколько футов от него и даже слушал его крик, но не делал ровным счетом ничего, чтобы успокоить старшего беременного волка. Он лишь прочертил когтями по земле, спокойно слушая, как старший продолжал плакать.

— Ты закончил со своим жалостным плачем? Мы должны идти, — сказал Сехун, когда наконец подошел ближе к своей законной паре.

Лухан проигнорировал его, медленно встал и отошел подальше от Сехуна.

— Я просто напрасно трачу время, делая здесь то, что хочешь ты, — сказал Сехун, прежде чем развернуться и уйти туда, откуда ранее пришел.

Лухан не мог поверить, во что превратились их красивые отношения. Что произошло? Лухан заметил, что Сехун уже давно начал приносить с собой чужой запах. Он пах мускусным и отличающимся от его собственного ароматом. С тех пор он начал ходить в эти никому ненужные ночные патрули. Лухан был столь наивным, думая, что Сехун останется ему верным.

Лухан, в отличие от многих братьев из их стаи, не всегда был частью стаи. Лухан принадлежал другому племени, испытавшему проблемы со стаей Чанеля. Чтобы избежать войны, альфа племени предложил своего сынa. Отец Чанеля принял его и сделал частью стаи. Их с Сехуном спаривание произошло после нескольких лет после этого. Когда они оба были ослеплены его первой течкой. Хотя Лухан и верил в их будущее, со временем все только ухудшилось.

Лухан любил Сехуна, но его пара любил Кая, лучшего охотника стаи. После того, как он наконец понял, что все его усилия заставить альфу влюбиться в него были потрачены впустую, он шел назад к стае.

Лухан знал, что должен сделать, но сначала он подождет. Он просто проглотит свою гордость и притворится, что все в порядке. Насколько он знал, именно это он и делал в течение прошлых двух лет.

— О Боже, Лухан, ты в порядке? — Кенсу всегда был его другом. Когда он нуждался в комфорте, он всегда приходил к Кенсу.

— В порядке. Я просто растерян. Все знают, что они обманывают нас. А я наивно думал, что, так как я беременен, он прекратит все это и будет заботиться обо мне или по крайней мере о моем щенке.

— Мы сильные, мы можем пройти через это, — Лухан лишь кивнул, все же он нашел силу в этих словах Кенсу.

_______________________

— Ты точно уверен, что действительно этого хочешь, Лухан? — Лухан лишь кивнул и вновь посмотрел на главного альфу. — Ну, мне печально понимать, что твое пребывание с нами не будет вечным. Твоё настоящее племя сказало, что они будут здесь к концу месяца. Может, ты что-нибудь хочешь? — спросил Чанель.

— Пожалуйста, не упоминайте об этом Сехуну, вожак, — Чанель, похоже, собирался поспорить, но его пара прервал его.

— Чанель, позволь Лухану уйти. Щенок будет служить связью между нашими стаями. Мы можем просить ежегодных встреч, когда настанет время. Отъезд Лухана лишь уменьшит его боль. Мы все знаем, что Сехун не верен своей паре. Если бы он заботился о щенке, он не сделал бы то, что сделал. Сначала он бы подумал о своем ребенке. Если Сехун спросит, отклоняй его вопросы и ничего не сообщай о нем, — сказал Бекхен, подкидывая своего сынишку на плечо.

— Ты слышал мою омегу, Лухан. Ты сможешь свободно уйти, как только твоя родная стая прибудет. Я сожалею, что мой брат причинил тебе боль. Он будет сожалеть об этом, когда наконец поймет, что он потерял, — сказал Чанель, целуя лоб Бекхена.

— Альфа, спасибо, и тебя, Бекхен, я также благодарю, — он поклонился и спокойно покинул хижину вожака.

Лухан спросил Чанеля, мог бы он вернуться на свою родную землю. Сначала Чанель сказал ему забыть об этом. Ведь он должен остаться, иначе соглашение будет нарушено, и между двумя стаями воцарит война. Лухан был так благодарен Бекхену, иначе бы он был должен остаться здесь и быть свидетелем неверности Сехуна, что причиняло огромную боль.

Никто не знал об отъезде Лухана, кроме лидеров стаи и Кенсу. Прекрасный Кенсу, что, несмотря на страдания от той же боли, все еще заставлял его чувствовать себя лучше. Ему было жаль, что он, возможно, раньше не влюбился в Кенсу, но они оба так любили своих альф, что не могли видеть никого, кроме них.

— Ты не должен покидать нас, Лухан. Они скоро поймут свою ошибку. Сехун захочет вернуть тебя назад. Ты носишь его ребенка.

— А ты носишь ребенка Джонина, и все же ни один из них не остановился. Я действительно хочу, чтобы они прекратили, но больше терпеть я не в силах. Я не хочу быть не нужным своему альфе. Я хочу, чтобы меня лелеяли, хочу кого-то, кто бы говорил мне ребяческое ‘я люблю тебя’ или 'ты самый важный человек в моей жизни’. Я никогда не буду важен для него. Я зря провожу здесь время. А ведь сейчас я должен готовиться к рождению ребенка, но Сехун даже не помогает мне в этом. Так что… Будь здоров, Кенсу.

В ответ Кенсу лишь крепко обнял его, и вскоре Лухан начал покидать их территорию. Ханген ждал своего сына за лесом, и совсем скоро Лухан набрал быстрый темп, покидая навсегда место, которое когда-то называл домом.

_______________________

Сехун чувствовал себя прекрасно. Кай и он снова улизнули к водопаду. Они провели целый день в объятиях друг друга. Он никогда не думал, что подчинится Каю, но все изменилось, когда они охотились, и все оказалось не так уже и сложно.

Он знал, что не любит Кая. Но проблема в том, что он не мог сцепиться с Луханом. Он был так уязвим, это могло заставить его потерять их детеныша. Зачать ребенка с Луханом было сложно, но как только это удалось, он был счастлив. Он знал, что большинство доминирующих волков завидовали такой паре, как Лухан. Он, честно, был так красив и нежен. Альфа знал, что Лухан будет прекрасной матерью, но ведь и у него были потребности. Потребности, которые Кай так щедро удовлетворял.

— Остановись, мы должны вернуться. Ты должен вернуться к Кенсу, — сказал Сехун и отодвинул Кая.

— К черту их. Давай просто попросим, чтобы Чанель сделал нас парой. Никто не заставляет тебя любить то, что я делаю. Признай, Сехун, тебе понравилось быть снизу, — Сехун, о, как же он хотел сказать 'да'. Да, он хотел остаться с Каем, но он знал, что это лишь похоть, она заставила его чувствовать весь этот порыв. Он не любил Кая. Это был просто порыв желания. Мимолетный порыв.

— Прекрати. Мы должны вернуться. Моя омега беременна, да и твоя тоже совершенно одна. Кто-нибудь легко сможет присвоить его себе.

Они оба зашли довольно далеко. Им нравилась их личная жизнь, но оба знали, что, несмотря на обоюдное наслаждение, их омеги всегда будут на первом месте.

Когда они зашли на свою территорию, они увидели, что все доминирующие волки сидели на земле вокруг огня. Оба задались вопросом, что происходит. Чанель подозвал их присоединиться, и вскоре они узнали, что омега вожака давал важные уроки волкам-омегам о том, как заботиться о малышах.

— Хорошо, что вы, наконец-то, присоединились к нам, — сказал Крис, прожигая обоих взглядом.

— Иди к черту, Крис, — сказал Кай и подтолкнул Сехуна к земле, садясь рядом с ним.

— Все должны зайти внутрь. Наши омеги, наши беременные омеги — все пройдите внутрь для обучения, чтобы отгородить наших детей от опасности. За следующие несколько дней вы будете здесь. Будьте внимательны, — сказал Чанель прежде, чем обернуться волком и сесть у главного входа. Все последовали его примеру и присоединились к вожаку, окружая хижину, где теперь были все беременные омеги стаи.

_______________________

Всё продлилось в общей сложности три дня, и Сехун очень хотел узнать, что же так изучил его омега. Он пообещал себе, что прекратит причинять ему боль. С этого момента он будет его приоритетом и, независимо от того, что у него было с Каем, это будет сделано. Он ждал свою прекрасную, нежную пару, но никто не вышел. Омега вожака был последним, кто вышел; не было ни намека на его омегу. Альфу это взволновало и он начал искать его, но нигде не мог найти. Ужасные изображения возникли в его голове, и, охваченный паникой, он побежал к вожаку.

— Вождь, мой омега. Где мой омега? — никогда в жизни у него не было такого отчаянного голоса. Такого испуганного.

— Лухан больше не твой омега, Сехун. Соглашение было нарушено, и Лухан был возвращен его стае, где он останется всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

Мир для Сехуна рухнул. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Лухан был здесь всего несколько дней назад. Он спал возле него.

— Почему? — дрожаще спросил он.

— Действительно, Сехун, ты спроси себя, почему? Ты оставил свою беременную омегу. Ты знал о своем щенке, но я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты хоть в чем-то брал на себя инициативу. Я сам лично отпустил Лухана на свободу.

_______________________

Сехун знал, что не имеет права бороться с решением вождя, но это не означало, что он согласился со своим решением.

Когда Сехун вернулся в свою хижину, он больше не мог отрицать этого. Все, что когда-то имел Лухан, больше там не было. Он заставил свою омегу уйти. Он хочет вернуть её. Столь эгоистично это звучит, он хочет вернуть Лухана.

За всю следующую неделю Сехун ни разу не принял участия в ежедневных дежурствах. Он просто лежал в кровати, которую когда-то разделял с Луханом. Милый и разумный Лухан.

— Уйди, Кай. Я больше не хочу тебя видеть, — он давно заметил, что уже в течении нескольких минут возле его хижины стоял Кай.

— Сехун, мне жаль. Я никогда не думал, что Лухан может уйти. Я думал, что он поймет.

— Поймет что? Что меня трахал кто-то другой, нежели он? Я оставил его, когда он носил моего щенка, рискуя своей жизнью каждый день. Я хочу, чтобы ты также потерял Кенсу, тогда и поймешь мою боль. Я никогда не увижу, как будет расти мой щенок. Кто-то другой будет учить моего сына становиться человеком. Кто-то другой займет мое место. Неужели ты не понимаешь! Я потерял единственного важного человека в своей жизни!

Сехун отвернулся и продолжил смотреть на место, где однажды Лухан шутливо жаловался, что их сын пинал его слишком сильно.

— Кенсу беременный. Омега вожака запретил мне видеть его. Я знаю боль, что ты чувствуешь. Кажется, Кенсу знал об этом уже в течение многих месяцев. Можешь, черт побери, ты поверить в это? У меня лучший нюх в стае, кроме вожака, но я не смог, черт побери, почувствовать запах своей омеги, которая вынашивает моих детенышей. Двое, ты можешь представить, у меня будет двое, — Кай сел рядом с Сехуном и продолжил. — Мы всё испортили, Сехун.

— Ты прав. Мы больше не должны быть друзьями. Я держусь за ту ниточку надежды, что мой Лухан вернется.

— Он не вернется, Сехун, и ты знаешь это. Точно так же, как я знаю, что мои дети будут, вероятно, воспитаны Йесоном.

— Йесон? — переспросил Сехун.

— Да, парень, с которым я сражался за Кенсу. Он любил его еще с тех пор, как Кенсу был детенышем, и сейчас он, конечно, использует ситуацию в своих интересах. Если Кенсу согласится, я не буду удивлен. Ведь я относился к нему как к пустому месту.

— Возможно, мы сможем вернуть их. Добьемся их так же, как и прежде, — сказал Сехун.

— Возможно, но кто даст шанс кому-то, как мы?

— Омега вождя простил ему все, — ответил Сехун.

— Ситуация вожака отличается. Чанель имеет право делать все, что ему нравится, и Бекхен никогда не был его омегой. Насколько я знаю, вожак имеет право иметь любого, кого захочет, — поспорил Кай.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это не правда. Все мы знаем, что Бекхен его пара, он с самого начала положил на него глаз. Почему тогда он забрал его, когда в самом начале сказал, что собирается убить всю стаю и никаких исключений, — Сехун сидел и смотрел на Кая. — Я выиграю его назад, Кай, но ты должен понять, что больше мы не будем друзьями.

— О, действительно, — передразнил его Кай. — Как? Как ты собираешься вернуть Лухана и объяснять ему, что ты так любил мой член, что стал хуесосом против природы? Что тебе нравится брать его в задницу, точно так же, как берут и тебя?

Сехун, резко повернувшись, невероятно гневно посмотрел на него и, не раздумывая, ударил того в лицо. Кай, не ожидавший удара, упал на пол, и этим преимуществом тут же воспользовался Сехун. Удары, шлепки и много крови. Сехун бил наотмашь каждый раз, только появлялась возможность.

— ОСТАНОВИТЕСЬ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! — он и не заметил, как все его братья и сестры собрались вокруг них и теперь наблюдали за их дракой. Вожак был разъярен. Его уши и лицо были красными от гнева, когда он сказал им сесть смирно. — Что на вас нашло? .. Кенсу, прекрати вытирать его лицо и вернись в свою хижину. Кай больше не твой альфа, — крикнул Чанель на Кенсу, который пытался отмыть лицо Кая от крови.

— Нет! — все обернулись и посмотрели на Кенсу, который стоял перед вожаком. — Это наша проблема, наша личная. Как бы я Вас не уважал, думаю, это не ваше дело — останусь ли я с этим лежащим ублюдком. Он МОЙ альфа. Это мне решать, хочу я остаться или просто идти дальше. Это моя проблема, так что возвращайтесь в Вашу хижину, — Кенсу обернулся, посмотрел на всех своих сестер и братьев и продолжил. — Вы также. Эта наша проблема.

Наконец Кенсу успокоился. Вожак просто вскинул бровь и покинул хижину, возвращаясь к своей омеге и их щенку.

Кенсу вновь обернулся, посмотрел на Кая и Сехуна, испепеляя обоих взглядом, и сказал им обоим следовать за ним. Вскоре они оказались в хижине родителя Кенсу. Он бросил в обоих несколько тряпок, смотря на них неодобряющим взглядом.

Кенсу был зол, но все равно любил Кая. Несмотря на все это, он хотел вернуть его, но и наивным он не был. Он знал, что Сехун и Кай любили друг друга. Он хотел, чтобы его пара был счастлив, а счастлив он был будучи рядом с блондином, поэтому омега просто не мог жаловаться.

— Я думал, что вы любите друг друга. Почему подрались? — наконец тихо сказал он, но в миг был удивлен, когда оба парня начали жаловаться и обвинять друг друга как дети. — Если вы, парни, не любите друг друга, тогда почему? — сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать, но это было бесполезно. — Мы, Лухан и я, невероятно любим вас, поэтому мы оставались лояльными. Мы могли найти себе лучших альф, но мы остались с вами. Разве нашей любви не было достаточно? — он наконец заплакал, сорвался на крик, и Каю было невероятно больно видеть, как его омега плакал из-за него.

Кай не знал, что произошло той ночью, когда все это началось. Возможно, это было потому, что Сехун всегда был более слаб, чем он, но более сильным, чем Кенсу, и он хотел сравнить. С Кенсу это всегда было мягко и медленно, потому что он не хотел причинять ему боль, но Сехун же противился ему. Это было резко, грубо и невероятно приятно. И его не волновало, причинил ли он ему боль.

— Кенсу, мне так жаль, — наконец сказал он, пытаясь заставить Кенсу посмотреть на него. Его лицо раскраснелось и опухло от слез.

— Ты думаешь, что все можно решить извинением. Ты предал меня! Я сделал все, чтобы понравиться тебе. Я порвал все связи с Йесоном из-за тебя. Если бы я знал, что буду так сильно страдать, я выбрал бы его. И ты, Сехун, как ты мог? Я относился к тебе, как к младшему брату. Ты столько раз причинил боль Лухану. Ты безвозвратно сломал его.

Кенсу видел, как встал Кай, и предположил, что тот собирался уйти, но к его удивлению альфа встал перед ним на колени и начал целовать каждую частичку его лица. Кенсу замер, озадаченный его действиями.

— Прости, Кенсу. Я сделаю что угодно, но я не хочу жизни без тебя. Мы часто говорили, что хотим вместе состариться, пожалуйста, прости мою глупость. Сехун и я договорились, что после этого мы не будем говорить друг с другом. Я всегда буду с тобой. Я оставляю свой титул Дельты, только не оставляй меня, — омега просто смотрел, как Кай схватил его руки и начал расцеловывать каждый их сантиметр.

Оставить свой титул? Это было сумасшествием. Кай любит силу и власть, которую приносило его положение. Он собирался оставить все это ради него?

Сехун хотел, чтобы Кенсу не простил альфу, но к его удивлению он это сделал. Несомненно, для этого было много условий, но, в любом случае, Кай вернул назад свою омегу. А что насчет его омеги? Что насчет Лухана? Что насчет его семьи?

_______________________

Сехун знал, что стая Лухана была севернее на Тьер. Потребовалось бы несколько дней, чтобы он добрался туда. Он тайно спланировал свои действия, не позволив никому заподозрить об этом. Когда пришло время, он взял курс на север.

Сехун не останавливался: он знал, что его стая может нагнать его, и тогда он никогда не увидит Лухана. Чтобы подобраться ближе к территории своей омеги, ему потребовалось целых три дня. Он быстро шел у реки, тем самым пытаясь замаскировать свой запах. Он смотрел с дистанции, наверное, поэтому и не мог выяснить, какая из хижин принадлежала Лухану. Но позже он увидел, как омега шел к, как он предположил, хижине альфы. Лухан зашел в коричневую хижину и после за весь день ни разу не вышел.

Медленно и осторожно Сехун подкрался ближе и проник внутрь хижины. Его прекрасная омега уже спал. Он поцеловал его голову, шею, лицо, пока тот не зашевелился, в конечном счете просыпаясь.

— Сехун, — прошептал он.

— Да, моя любовь, я пришел за тобой, — сказал он ему, начиная неоднократно целовать сахарные губы.

С минуту полусонный Лухан ничего не понимал, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать всю ситуацию. Он быстро встал и сердито посмотрел на альфу.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Уйди, — сказал он ему, но Сехун покачал головой.

— Я не уйду без тебя, Лухан. Собирайся, — приказал он Лухану.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Уйди, мой отец убьет тебя, — он запнулся и шумно выдохнул. — Мой альфа убьет тебя. Уходи, Сехун. Я больше тебе не принадлежу, — сказал Лухан, но было уже слишком поздно.

Кто-то вошел в хижину. Он был огромен. Высок и строен. Не будет такого, чтобы Сехун победил этого человека, но Сехун совершенно точно не собирался позволять этому человеку победить. Лухан принадлежит ему. Он взял и отметил Лухана, когда он был все еще невинен. Он был его первым и последним. Никто никогда не займет его место. Он не позволит никому занять его место.

— Я так полагаю, мой будущий омега уже сказал тебе уйти. Я помилую тебе мое прощение, так что уходи, иначе пожалеешь.

— Нет, — сказал Сехун и встал перед человеком.

На этот раз Сехун был благодарен, что боги предоставили ему скорость, потому что, если бы её не было, сейчас он бы лежал на полу. Он быстро превратился в волка и прыгнул на противника, но человек сделал то же самое. Он знал, что ему не победить. Он слышал просьбы Лухана, пытающегося заставить его остановиться, но ему было все равно. Он хотел вернуть Лухана назад. Если он умрет в процессе, то так тому и быть.

Моментальный щёлк челюстей и глубокие укусы вновь напомнили ему, что он сражается, но так или иначе он победил. Человек, или Текён, как назвал его Лухан, теперь лежал на полу в луже крови, еще не мертв, но скоро будет.

— ОСТАНОВИСЬ!

Сехун превратился и увидел, как он предположил, идущего к ним вождя. Этот человек был отцом Лухана.

— Хватит позориться! Как ты посмел прийти сюда и требовать от моего сына вернуться к тебе. Ко всему прочему ты навредил моему бете. Приведи мне серьезную причину, почему я не должен казнить тебя прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

— Я пришел за тем, кто принадлежит мне, — сказал Сехун.

Другой мужчина подошел к ним и недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Что заставило тебя думать, что мой сын принадлежит тебе?

— Потому что он всегда был моим. Вы можете сколько угодно говорить, что я нанес вам урон, но ничто не заставит Вас отрицать факт, что он мой. Вы не можете отделить меня от моего ребенка, и если у ребенка не будет его матери тогда, то он не выживет. Вы должны знать, что ребенок и отец не могут быть отделены. То же самое с матерью. Даже если он не со мной, он должен вернуться. Я не позволю никому убить моего детеныша или воспитать его, как своего собственного. Если Вы не хотите, чтобы Лухан вернулся, то я хочу своего детеныша. Я заберу его, когда он родится. Уверен, я смогу найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет предоставить мне материнское молоко.

Сехун не был глупцом. Он знал, какие у него были права. Он знал, что щенок принадлежит ему. Он отберет его у Лухана, и это заставит Лухана вернуться. Это бессердечно, но просто нет другого способа, которым он сможет вернуть Лухана.

— Ты такой бессердечный человек. Отобрав у Лу ребенка, ты заставишь его войти в депрессию и умереть. Какой отец так сделает?

— Отчаянный, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что причинил ему боль. Я знаю это. Я был глуп и просто не понимал. Но в его отсутствие я понял, осознал, что не могу жить без него. Это моя ошибка — позволить ему уйти от меня, — он повернулся к Лухану и продолжил. — Вернись, Лухан. Моя дружба с Каем закончена. Я буду посвящать тебе каждый день и ночь. Я буду с тобой каждую секунду своей жизни. Просто вернись ко мне.

Сехун знал, что просит слишком многое. Он знал, что своими действиями причинил Лухану сильную боль, но он хотел вернуть его. Он не собирался соглашаться с ответом 'нет'.

Это было не справедливо. Как Сехун мог сказать такое? У него был шанс заботиться о них обоих, но вместо них он решил выбрать Кая. С одной стороны он хочет сказать ему уйти, но ведь затем он все равно вернется за своим щенком. Лухан уже любил своего щенка всем сердцем. Но ведь он также любит и его. Даже после всех тех времен, когда он причинял ему боль, он не может забыть его. Это похоже на татуировку, отпечатанную на сердце. Он никогда не сможет свести её. Она останется там навсегда.

— Я вернусь, мама, — Лухан повернулся к более женственному мужчине.

— Нет, ты остаешься, — ответила его мать.

— Хичоль, это его выбор. Мы не можем вынуждать его остаться. Он достаточно большой, чтобы принимать собственные решения, — сказал вожак своей паре.

Облегчение спустилось до Сехуна, когда Лухан сообщил, что собирается вернуться. И все же в то же время он боялся. Возможно, Лухан будет держаться на расстоянии и с холодом. И он все ещё не знал, как отреагирует вожак.

_______________________

Они возвращались медленно. Лухану было трудно бежать, ведь он был на крайних сроках беременности и вот-вот собирался произвести детеныша на свет. Сехун попытался быть рядом, но Лухан отворачивался.

Сехун каждой шерстинкой чувствовал, что что-то должно произойти. Когда неожиданно из кустарников выпрыгнул враг, Сехун, не раздумывая, откинул в сторону своего Лухана. Враг быстро сориентировался, готовясь к нападению. Несмотря на усталость и боли от последнего сражения, Сехун не думал дважды, когда враг нацелил свои когти на Лухана.

Сехун говорил это прежде. Он защитит свою семью. Но он никогда не думал, что не сможет увидеть своего первого ребенка. Все, что сейчас он понимал, что его семья в безопасности. Если он умрет, по крайней мере, он защитил их.

Было больно. Даже дыхание заставляло его тело гореть от боли. Он знал, что пришло время. Его веки падали и в последний раз из последних сил он перевел взгляд на Лухана.

Глаза омеги были заполнены слезами и шоком, он стоял на коленях около Сехуна и не мог пошевелился.

— Заботься о нашем детеныше. Солги, если это возможно, — он закашлял, выплевывая немного крови, — скажи ему, что я был хорошим человеком. Я люблю тебя, Лухан. Я всегда любил.

Он чувствовал, как Лухан отчаянно встряхивал его обессиленное тело и вопил его имя, перед тем, как вообще перестать что-то чувствовать.

Лухан уставился на недвижимое тело Сехуна. Его широкие глаза и рот, кричали лишь об одном:

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, Сехун, открой свои глаза. Не надо, нет…

Как бы он ненавидел Сехуна за то, что он сделал, он никогда не желал ему смерти. Он все еще любил его. Голова Лухана припала к груди Сехуна, и он подтвердил свой худший кошмар — Сехун был мертв.

Должно быть, это произошло где-то между беспорядком и эмоциональной болью, которую он совсем не замечал, но другие прибыли на место. Крис, Исин, Сухо и еще многие, они все окружили его и, прежде чем он смог сказать хоть что-то, он почувствовал, как вся энергия покинула его, а глаза закрыли веки.

_______________________

Он проснулся от собственного крика. Когда все вернулись, он начал рыдать, в то время как старший пытался успокоить его, укрывая большим одеялом.

— Шшш, Лу, ты не должен волноваться. Это плохо для щенка.

Он совершенно проигнорировал Кенсу и продолжил в захлеб кричать. Кенсу не может понять. Его альфа, любовь всей его жизни, был мертв.

— Лухан, он не мертв. Сейчас с ним Исин. Они говорят, что вылечат его.

Но Лухан игнорировал парня, неудержимо рыдая. Но только до тех пор, пока не почувствовал её. Боль от потери и слезы от эмоциональной боли, были заменены слезами физической боли.

Он был достаточно адекватен, чтобы осознать и превратиться в волчье обличие, и вскоре начались роды его маленького волчонка. Интенсивные схватки заставили его выть от боли. Это было слишком больно, но его ребенок не может умереть, поэтому он тужился и тужился, пока щенок не сделал первый вдох.

Если кто-нибудь спросит Кенсу, он ответит, что это, несомненно, была невероятная сцена. Лухан, облизывавший своего маленького мальчика, и запыхавшийся Сехун, весь перевязанный и все еще еле живой, забежавший в хижину. Похоже, он был готов к новой схватке, но когда он увидел и понял, что крики Лухана были не от опасности, он упал на колени и подполз ближе к своей омеге и их первому щенку.

Все остальные ушли. Они оба должны поговорить, и, несмотря на желание убить Сехуна за то, что подверг их всех опасности, вожак понимал молодого отца. Тот просто хотел вернуть свою семью. Это все, что Сехун хотел. А завтра он сможет увидеть самого молодого детеныша стаи.


End file.
